


Cacciatori Solitari

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: Cronache del Gatto e del Lupo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden is too much for this world, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I write sins and Tragedies, Idiots in Love, Lambert hates everything and everyone, Lambert is a moron and we all love him, Light Angst, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, Twisted timeline bc I'm stoopid, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers learn how to fall in love, in this one: watch a witcher poison himself
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: Estate, 1270Velen, TemeriaIl Velen puzzava.Puzzava terribilmente, di morte e di fame, di sangue, di fango e di sporcizia. Lambert non riuscì a trattenersi dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo per il disappunto non appena gli zoccoli del suo castrone sauro oltrepassarono il portone ormai quasi scardinato che proteggeva quello che una volta - molto, molto indietro nel tempo, si ritrovò a pensare – doveva essere stato un avamposto, o una fortezza di modeste dimensioni. Adesso, all’interno delle sue mura parzialmente crollate, la piccola fortezza ospitava un villaggio, uno sputo di terra di baracche ammassate e precarie, dove l’unica costruzione in pietra era il tempio, ricavato dal moccolo di una torre quasi crollata sulla quale era stato eretto un tetto dall’aria posticcia.Per un attimo il giovane strigo pensò di girare il sauro e tornare sui suoi passi, ancora più a nord, verso le montagne, luoghi che ancora non erano stati toccati dalla guerra, ma il minuscolo pezzettino di carta straccia che aveva raccolto da un palo a un crocevia lo trattenne dal tirare bruscamente le redini e andarsene.Con un grugnito, Lambert smontò da cavallo.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Cronache del Gatto e del Lupo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene.  
> Perché io abbia deciso di scrivere una fanfiction su una sfigaship in una lingua che di certo non è internazione sfugge anche a me, ma tant'è. Avevo bisogno di esprimermi su questi due sciocchi nella mia lingua madre, per quanto il resto del materiale su di loro sia in inglese.  
> Prendete questa storia per quella che è, io non volevo neanche pubblicarla ma la mia beta (che ringrazio e insieme prendo virtualmente a sediate) mi ha convinta a farlo e -- beh, ora eccoci qua. Alle tre persone che leggeranno: VI AMO, TIPO TANTISSIMO. GRAZIE.

I.

Estate, 1270

Velen, Temeria

Il Velen puzzava.

Puzzava terribilmente, di morte e di fame, di sangue, di fango e di sporcizia. Lambert non riuscì a trattenersi dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo per il disappunto non appena gli zoccoli del suo castrone sauro oltrepassarono il portone ormai quasi scardinato che proteggeva quello che una volta _\- molto, molto indietro nel tempo,_ si ritrovò a pensare – doveva essere stato un avamposto, o una fortezza di modeste dimensioni. Adesso, all’interno delle sue mura parzialmente crollate, la piccola fortezza ospitava un villaggio, uno sputo di terra di baracche ammassate e precarie, dove l’unica costruzione in pietra era il tempio, ricavato dal moccolo di una torre quasi crollata sulla quale era stato eretto un tetto dall’aria posticcia.

Per un attimo il giovane strigo pensò di girare il sauro e tornare sui suoi passi, ancora più a nord, verso le montagne, luoghi che ancora non erano stati toccati dalla guerra, ma il minuscolo pezzettino di carta straccia che aveva raccolto da un palo a un crocevia lo trattenne dal tirare bruscamente le redini e andarsene.

Con un grugnito, Lambert smontò da cavallo.

_Fanculo,_ pensò, mentre guidava la bestia recalcitrante verso la taverna, un grosso cubo di mattoni crudi che stonava terribilmente con l’architettura spaventosamente povera del posto.

Sull’uscio, un tizio dal cappello floscio si vomitava sulle scarpe. Acciambellato sopra una cassa ancora sigillata, un grosso gatto grigio si riparava dall’insistente pioggerellina che aveva iniziato a cadere qualche ora prima e osservava il mondo con aria altera, giudicante. Quando avvertì la presenza di Lambert, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e soffiò, ma a differenza dei suoi fratelli felini non se la diede a gambe al suo passaggio.

Per dispetto, lo strigo emise un sibilo nella sua direzione. Il gatto arruffò il pelo e, finalmente, fuggì. Lambert non riuscì a non curvare le labbra in un sorriso cattivo e soddisfatto.

_Hai capito chi comanda, bello?_

Si sentiva stranamente inquieto, rabbioso; ogni singola cosa era in grado di dargli ai nervi. La musica stonata di un flauto in lontananza lo irritava terribilmente. La pioggia che gli aveva inzuppato la giubba lo mandava fuori di testa. L’odore di umidità e di marciume, di fango e di pesce sotto sale lo rendeva oltremodo depresso – l’umor nero, per qualche strana ragione, lo rendeva arrabbiato.

Ecco l’effetto che aveva il Velen su di lui.

O, più in generale, l’effetto che avevano su di lui tutti quei fottuti buchi di tafani e orfanelli e liquami di maiali in cui i contratti pagavano poco e il cibo sapeva di merda. Lo scoppio della guerra contro Nilfgaard aveva impoverito e depredato intere regioni, riducendo moltissimi villaggi alla fame e trasformando molti degli ameni borghi disseminati per le campagne temeriane in luoghi talmente desolati che persino i banditi li avrebbero evitati, se avessero avuto scelta.

In cuor suo, sapeva già dall’inverno che avrebbe dovuto seguire il consiglio di Eskel e andare a sud. Verso Nazair, verso Toussaint, verso Metinna. Dopotutto, a lui che importava che a governarle adesso fosse l’imperatore Emhyr e non un qualsiasi re indipendente numero che importa, dinastia Vattelapesca pura razza Nordling? Per tutta la vita gli era stato detto di non schierarsi, perciò qualsiasi culo ingrassato fosse stato posato sullo scranno reale, per lui non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

_Eppure._

Andare a sud avrebbe significato darla vinta a Eskel, e ciò avrebbe costituito un attacco non indifferente al suo orgoglio. Quindi _grazie ma no grazie,_ giunta la primavera e accomiatatosi da Eskel, Geralt e Vesemir, Lambert aveva spinto il suo sauro a ovest, campando di contratti insulsi. Necrofagi, soprattutto. Ghouls, graveir e drowners, data la loro natura di opportunisti mangiacarogne, spuntavano come dannati funghi attorno ai campi di battaglia, nei villaggi piagati dalla fame e dalla febbre. E, purtroppo per lui, si trattava dei mostri che pagavano meno. La primavera, e gli costava ammetterlo, era stata un periodo di magra che gli aveva scavato oltremodo le guance, accentuando i suoi zigomi alti e il suo naso pronunciato.

Era stato il caso a portarlo nel Velen, alle porte dell’estate. Una sciagura dettata dal capriccio di una fortuna che, a dirla tutta, non gli aveva mai arriso particolarmente.

A quel pensiero, un altro grugnito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, e il sauro sbuffò in risposta. Probabilmente, il Velen disturbava anche lui.

“Lo so”, mormorò all’animale, offrendogli una leggera pacca di conforto sul muso. “Questa topaia fa schifo anche a me”.

Il cavallo gli offrì un’occhiata simpatetica con i suoi liquidi occhioni scuri e Lambert si sbrigò a legarlo per le redini sotto una tettoia precaria, affinché non si bagnasse troppo. Attendeva ai cavalli un ragazzetto magro come un chiodo e sporco come una strega delle paludi, che gli chiese una monetina di rame per fare in modo che nessuno rubasse il suo per macellarlo. Lambert, che non era sicuro di avere abbastanza denaro per un pasto, un bagno caldo e un pagliericcio infestato dalle pulci, si limitò a tracciare un segno veloce nell’aria e a comandare al ragazzino di occuparsi del suo cavallo a titolo di cortesia. Inutile dire che funzionò. Axii, il Segno dell’Ipnosi, funzionava sempre, almeno sugli animali e sui ragazzini.

Un altro ubriaco venne cacciato in malo modo dalla taverna. Si chiamava Roland e aveva barato a carte.

Lambert dovette costringersi a prendere ben tre respiri profondi prima di scansare il baro ed entrare.

La taverna era poco più che un tozzo stanzone ammobiliato solo del necessario per consumare un pasto caldo e giocarsi una mano a carte. Un solo tavolo era pieno, quello degli irriducibili del gioco d’azzardo, che tra bestemmie e grugniti si giocavano quel poco che era loro rimasto da quando la giustizia di Nilfgaard era calata su di loro come un maglio, spazzando via qualsiasi apparenza di vivere civile che la regione avesse conservato dopo la morte di Foltest, legittimo re della Temeria.

Il Velen non era mai stato una regione particolarmente ricca e prolifica: a causa della conformazione sfortunata del suo territorio – paludi, paludi, e ancora paludi, intervallate da boschi selvaggi infestati dai lupi e pochi campi in cui il grano, l’orzo e la segale crescevano rachitici accanto a cavoli e rape – non aveva mai attratto le fortune delle grandi famiglie di mercanti che sovente investivano nella terra o nelle miniere. La morte del re e la guerra che Nilfgaard conduceva contro i regni del Nord avevano dato il colpo di grazia a quel territorio già martoriato, e la gente aveva preso a chiamare il Velen “La Terra di Nessuno”.

Il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire. Nella sua lunga vita, Lambert era convinto di aver sperimentato quasi tutta la bruttezza del mondo, la sua feroce bestialità e quel crudo, primitivo senso di fine imminente che permeava qualunque luogo che non fosse benedetto da un costante e copioso afflusso di denaro, uomini e merci, ma il Velen sembrava esserne l’epitome, il culmine, la ciliegina marcia su una torta di sterco.

Quando si accorse di essere osservato, lo strigo si costrinse a raddrizzare la schiena e scivolare silenziosamente verso il bancone, occupato da un taverniere che riempiva boccali e da una ragazzetta dall’età indefinibile e i capelli coperti da una cuffietta sudicia che rimestava anguilla all’aceto in un paiolo, prima di versarla dentro ciotole di terracotta sbeccate. Lei lo salutò con un sorriso educato, al quale mancava un canino. Il taverniere, invece, aggrottò le sopracciglia con disappunto.

“Mastro strigo”, gli concesse, chinando appena il capo. “Siete qui per l’infestazione?”

Lambert fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato.

“L’annuncio richiedeva i servigi di uno strigo. La natura me n’è ignota. Cerco il borgomastro e, se il tempo continuerà a volgere per il brutto, una stanza. L’avete?”

Il taverniere annuì.

“Dovrete pagarmela in anticipo, però. Sapete, con i tempi che corrono…”

Lo strigo si limitò a rivolgere al taverniere un’occhiataccia. L’uomo smise immediatamente di parlare di denaro e sembrò farsi minuscolo dietro il bancone. In compenso, però, gli indicò senza ulteriori indugi la casa del borgomastro.

“Tornerò più tardi per la stanza, se mi sarà necessaria”, si congedò allora, sbrigativo. Non era prono alla violenza, ma aveva imparato presto che gli strani occhi dorati degli strighi avevano un effetto piuttosto persuasivo sui cuori più pavidi e così, quando l’occasione lo richiedeva, stringeva le pupille fino a farle diventare capocchie d’aghi e corrugava il volto in un’espressione di neutra cattiveria. La maggior parte delle volte, il trucchetto del muso cattivo era sufficiente per non finire nei guai. Poi, se i guai erano tanto stupidi da seguirlo, poteva anche decidere di passare ai pugni. Se i guai finivano con l’essere troppo grossi, anche alla spada, ma per il momento non era ancora stato costretto a giungere a quella drastica risoluzione; una scazzottata, in genere, bastava anche ai balordi più degenerati per capire che avrebbero dovuto lasciarlo in pace.

Lo strigo lasciò la taverna senza salutare la ragazzetta dall’età indefinibile. Allungando un poco l’orecchio, la sentì lamentarsene con il taverniere, la voce acuta che sovrastava il cicaleccio osceno dei giocatori di carte.

Rassegnandosi a una passeggiata sotto quella dannata pioggerellina fine, Lambert attraversò quella che una volta doveva essere stata una corte d’arme fino a raggiungere i resti malconci di un muro. Addossate al muro, tre casette verdi di modeste dimensioni, le proprietà del borgomastro e dei suoi. Sotto al porticato improvvisato che le univa tutte e tre sonnecchiava un cane di grossa taglia, dal pelo grigio e ispido. Lambert lo scansò con una smorfia. Non gli piacevano i cani, quelli rognosi ancora meno.

Bussò, come gli aveva detto il taverniere, alla porta della terza casa – quella più defilata – e attese. Il cane rognoso sollevò la testa soltanto per grattarsi, con evidente piacere, dietro l’orecchio.

“Chi è?”, chiese una voce da dietro la porta. Comprensibile; erano tempi difficili, pochi erano rimasti ad aprire la porta di casa agli ospiti senza fare domande.

“Uno strigo. Sono qui per l’annuncio del borgomastro.”

Lambert sentì il rumore di una traversa di legno che veniva rimossa. La porta si aprì con un cigolio di cardini arrugginiti. Sull’uscio si trovò davanti l’ennesima ragazza sciatta e smunta, ma a differenza delle altre portava fasciato al torace un neonato dalla zazzera nera come il carbone, che dormiva con la bocca aperta contro il suo seno. Subito dietro di lei comparve un uomo dal fisico robusto, da contadino o da soldato, che a giudicare dalle rughe sul viso doveva essere già in là con gli anni.

Il borgomastro.

“Entra, Alwena. Io e lo strigo parleremo fuori”, disse. La giovane annuì. Scivolò di nuovo in casa come un’ombra, silenziosa e immateriale. Lambert non se ne curò. “Prego, mastro strigo, prendete uno sgabello.”

“Preferisco stare in piedi.”

“Come volete. Borgomastro Hornvall”, si presentò, chinando appena la testa secondo il costume. “Come devo chiamarvi?”

Lambert non aveva mai sopportato le inutili chiacchiere che i suoi clienti insistevano a voler fare prima di affibbiargli l’ennesimo contratto del cazzo. Ogni volta cercava di tagliare corto il più possibile, ma nemmeno la guerra era riuscita a togliere a certi individui la loro vena ciarliera.

“Mastro strigo è più che sufficiente, borgomastro Hornvall.”

Si sforzò di suonare gentile. Come al solito, non gli riuscì. Del resto, stava già scommettendo tra sé riguardo la natura del contratto. Era sicuro che sarebbero stati necrofagi, _di nuovo._ Ghouls? Drowners? Morti Annegati? La robaccia antropomorfa che si annidava nei cimiteri e nelle cripte? La scelta era ampia, e tutta ugualmente deprimente. Il suo volto, tuttavia, rimase impassibile, come se uno scultore poco dotato l’avesse scolpito nella pietra.

“Ebbene, mastro strigo, vengo al sodo. C’è stata una battaglia, poco lontano da qui, una settimana fa. Mio figlio, il maggiore, combatteva nell’esercito della Temeria.”

Lambert aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Non sono un segugio, borgomastro Hornvall. Non mi occupo di ritrovare persone scomparse.”

Hornvall gli rivolse un sorriso triste, una smorfia pietosa che Lambert giudicò eccessivamente teatrale.

“Infatti non è quello che vi sto chiedendo. Mio figlio è morto, mastro strigo, lo so con certezza. Ora, vedete, l’esercito Nilfgaardiano si è occupato del recupero dei propri morti, mentre nel nostro caso…lo sapete, non esiste più un esercito temeriano, né la Temeria. Chi ne ha avuto il coraggio è andato a recuperare i propri cari subito dopo il massacro, ma poi sono arrivati quei mostri spaventosi…”

Aveva vinto la scommessa: necrofagi. Un altro dannato branco di necrofagi.

“Vorreste ingaggiarmi per ripulire il campo di battaglia dai ghouls, dunque?”

“Due dei nostri sono già stati ammazzati nel tentativo di riportare a casa i loro morti. Non possiamo permetterci di perdere altre braccia, mastro strigo, qui si patisce già la fame anche senza che i nostri giovani crepino come mosche.”

_Astuto. E che importa loro se crepo io?_ , pensò lo strigo storcendo appena il naso. _Giorno nuovo, stessa merda._

“Avete di che pagare?”, si ritrovò a dire quasi per riflesso muscolare, un gesto automatico, naturale come respirare o deglutire. Hornvall annuì. Non dovettero contrattare troppo sul prezzo, seppure Lambert ne avesse fissato uno esageratamente alto, segno che malgrado la facciata composta il borgomastro era disperato. Cavò dal lavoro qualche corona in più facendosi carico del trasporto della salma del figlio di Hornvall, posto che i necrofagi non se ne fossero già spartiti le spoglie un pezzettino alla volta. Il borgomastro ne descrisse in dettaglio i tratti del volto. Lambert sperò che l’avesse ancora, un volto.

Quella notte dormì alla taverna, in un materasso riempito di paglia che gli si conficcava nella schiena e nei fianchi ogni volta che cercava di rigirarsi. Sapendo che sarebbe finito con gli stivali dentro una pozza di sangue, interiora umane e fango calpestato, saltò con grande rammarico il bagno che aveva programmato. Con le poche corone che gli erano rimaste, aveva cenato e buttato giù un paio di pinte di birra. Non aveva chiesto cosa avessero messo nella sua scodella, fermamente convinto di star agendo per il meglio. La brodaglia agrodolce aveva un gusto molto migliore di tante altre cose che aveva messo sotto i denti sulla Via, in ogni caso, e i pezzi di anguilla che vi galleggiavano dentro non erano troppo gommosi, né sapevano di vecchio.

Poco prima dell’alba, unse la spada con un olio tossico per i necrofagi, montò a cavallo e prese il sentiero che conduceva a ovest, verso il campo di battaglia.

Non ne scorse i contorni che dopo quasi un’ora di cavalcata al trotto sostenuto, sebbene l’olezzo avesse iniziato a pizzicargli nelle narici molto prima. Quando i primi carri dilaniati iniziarono a spuntare dal terreno fangoso come oscene parodie di fiori di campo, Lambert si decise a lasciare il cavallo e proseguire a piedi. I primi cadaveri che incontrò recavano le tracce del recente passaggio dei necrofagi; crani fracassati per poter lappare la materia grigia all’interno, arti strappati e ossa spezzate per succhiare il midollo.

_Fottuti ghouls,_ si ritrovò a pensare, sguainando la spada e facendola roteare nell’aria per sciogliersi le dita.

Affrontò la prima carica accanto a una pila di cadaveri ammassati l’uno sull’altro, probabilmente ad opera della soldataglia nilfgaardiana alla ricerca dei propri caduti. Tre ghouls, ma giovani e inesperti, che riuscì a mandare al tappeto con qualche affondo diretto, senza finte e piroette e senza nemmeno dover fare ricorso ai Segni. Ebbe il tempo di esaminare sommariamente i corpi, prima che altri due ghouls gli si lanciassero addosso emettendo i loro caratteristici sibili strozzati, versacci immondi che ferivano le orecchie.

Lambert riuscì a levarseli di dosso tracciando rapidamente nell’aria satura del puzzo di cadaverina un segno Aard di media intensità, per disperdere e affrontare singolarmente le due bestie dagli occhi rossi, ora attratte dal suo sangue, ora attratte dalla carne che marciva sul campo di battaglia. Le due creature si rivelarono più preparate alla schermaglia rispetto alle tre che le avevano precedute, schivando la lama con agili balzi e arrivando persino a un palmo dal suo volto con le loro zanne lunghe e taglienti, fatte per strappare e spaccare. Lambert si ritrovò costretto ad incapacitarli temporaneamente con Igni prima di procedere a separare con due sferzate nette le loro teste dai tronchi.

Il resto della pulizia del campo di battaglia si svolse senza troppi incidenti. Un ghoul riuscì ad artigliarlo alla coscia, ma nel tentativo di squarciare cuoio indurito e carne perse un arto. Subito dopo, un colpo calato in obliquo, con foga, lo tagliò quasi a metà. Incontrarono lo stesso destino altri sette necrofagi, prima che Lambert fosse costretto ad ingollare una pozione d’emergenza per poter sopportare il bruciore che gli attanagliava i muscoli delle spalle.

Per sua fortuna, nessun altro ghoul osò mettersi sulla sua strada.

Setacciare il campo si rivelò un’impresa titanica. Più volte pensò di tornare indietro, propinare a Hornvall qualche stronzata su come i cadaveri fossero ormai irriconoscibili _– eccetera eccetera –_ e il corpo del suo figliolo sepolto per sempre sotto il fango, o diviso in tanti pezzettini sparsi per il bosco, ma qualcosa lo trattenne.

_L’età lo stava rendendo sentimentale._

La sola idea gli provocò un accesso di prurito.

Stava ripulendo i visi sozzi di alcuni cadaveri schiacciati da un carro quando il frusciare fuori tempo che proveniva dalla vegetazione alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare e voltarsi con uno scatto inusitatamente veloce, spada alla mano, verso il bosco.

Non scorse nulla tra i cespugli, nemmeno una lepre o un cazzo di lupo.

_Eppure._

La sensazione di essere osservato gli faceva rizzare i capelli sulla nuca. I suoi muscoli, allenati da mezzo secolo di vita sulla Via, erano già pronti a tendersi al primo rumore, al primo odore _leggermente diverso_ da quello ormai familiare del fango, dell’urina e del sangue coagulato.

“I miei complimenti. Un ottimo lavoro, se posso permettermi. Pulito, preciso, da manuale. Un giro di gambe perfetto. E che schivate!”

La voce sottolineò l’ultimo complimento con un fischio. Lambert aggiustò la postura e, seguendo la direzione dalla quale proveniva il suono, si accorse che un giovane uomo si era goduto tutto lo spettacolo del combattimento al sicuro sul tozzo ramo di una quercia secolare.

_Non un uomo. Uno strigo,_ si ritrovò a pensare, quando le sue iridi color oro si riflessero dentro quelle giallastre dello sconosciuto.

Non si rilassò.

Strinse le mascelle in un’espressione dura, ostile, e – ormai sopita la protesta dei suoi muscoli grazie alla pozione – roteò la spada in un gesto dal significato inequivocabile: _se cerchi rogne, amico, qui c’è pane per i tuoi denti._

Erano piuttosto distanti, lui e lo sconosciuto. Due uomini comuni sarebbero stati costretti a parlarsi urlando, senza poter vedere l’uno il viso dell’altro. Grazie alle loro mutazioni, invece, i due strighi riuscivano a vedersi perfettamente e a parlarsi con un tono di voce che non avrebbe disturbato i morti. Lo sconosciuto, di fronte alla sua palese ostilità, si affrettò ad alzare le mani in segno di resa.

“Vengo in pace”, affermò, accennando un sorriso.

Lambert grugnì.

“Vattene in pace, allora. Sto lavorando.”

“Oh, no, grazie, credo che resterò. Mi piace la dedizione al lavoro.”

Un altro grugnito. Lo sconosciuto si accomodò sul ramo con le gambe penzoloni, osservandolo come un bambino che assiste a un fottuto spettacolo di marionette. Lambert era sicuro che se qualcuno gli avesse offerto una mela o delle bucce di patata fritte lo sconosciuto non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire.

_Fanculo._

Rovistare tra i cadaveri era più difficile in presenza di pubblico. Un paio di volte, lo strigo incespicò. Il fango gli risucchiava gli stivali, rendendogli impacciati i movimenti. Arti separati dal corpo minacciavano di farlo inciampare a ogni piè sospinto. Più volte fu tentato di sollevare lo sguardo in direzione dello sconosciuto, ma non lo fece, continuando invece a frugare cadaveri con metodica precisione.

La carneficina era evidente. A terra c’erano così tanti temeriani che la notizia dell’esercito in rotta, captata qualche giorno prima in una taverna, iniziò ad un tratto ad acquisire senso alle sue orecchie; quella dell’esercito temeriano era stata una disfatta in grande stile. _Se questa è la guerra,_ pensò mentre esaminava un corpo quasi tagliato di netto in due da un’ascia, _non mi stupisce che ci siano in giro così tanti disertori._

“Che cerchi? Vuoi che ti aiuti?”

Lambert, piegato su un terzetto di fanti con gli scudi sbriciolati, riuscì a rimettersi eretto a fatica. L’effetto della pozione stava ormai scemando. Il sole, coperto da una coltre di nuvole che minacciavano pioggia, era già alto nel cielo color del piombo. Con una smorfia, lo strigo constatò che ci stava mettendo troppo.

Lo sconosciuto lasciò la sua confortevole posizione e scese dalla quercia con un singolo, agile balzo. Sebbene l’altezza del ramo sul quale era stato appollaiato tutto il tempo fosse considerevole, cadde in piedi, senza quasi fare rumore. Lambert scostò in malo modo un altro paio di fanti – uno trafitto in un occhio da una freccia, l’altro con la parte sinistra del cranio sfondata, ridotta a un’informe polpa sanguinolenta – e si fermò per riprendere fiato, con le mani sui fianchi.

Considerò l’idea di scacciare l’intruso in malo modo, ma il solo pensiero di dover sguainare e brandire la spada con i muscoli che urlavano per il dolore lo convinse a mantenere il tono della conversazione sul familiare terreno della _civile ostilità_. Osservò lo strano individuo che aveva applaudito alla sua efficiente pulizia avvicinarsi con passo indolente, da ragazzino abituato a vivere di marachelle. Riconobbe immediatamente l’armatura della sua Scuola e, istintivamente, i denti gli si scoprirono in un ringhio.

_Scuola del Gatto._

_Sadici, degenerati, assassini._

Lo sconosciuto alzò di nuovo le mani. Non che servisse a qualcosa; dal poco che Lambert sapeva, i Gatti erano soliti viaggiare armati fino ai denti ed erano in grado di far comparire pugnali e coltelli dall’interno di tasche nascoste cucite ovunque nei loro vestiti. _O, almeno, così aveva sentito dire._

“Non ho cattive intenzioni”, disse il Gatto con un sorriso amichevole dipinto sul volto dalla pelle abbronzata. “Credimi, se le avessi avute, tu saresti già morto.”

Lambert si ascoltò emettere un sarcastico grugnito dal fondo della gola. Era stanco, ma non stanco abbastanza da consentire a chicchessia di minacciarlo senza battere ciglio.

“Vogliamo scommettere?”, sibilò. L’altro strigo scosse la testa, divertito. C’era una grazia innaturale nei suoi movimenti, una letale e ammaliante danza di muscoli e tendini adattati sin dalla più tenera età per trasformarsi in armi, strumenti al servizio dell’ignobile arte di uccidere. Lambert, che pure non era tipo da lasciarsi impressionare tanto facilmente, sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

“Scuola del Lupo, eh? Ci avrei scommesso dall’efficienza con cui hai ripulito questo merdaio”, constatò il Gatto, invadendo silenziosamente lo spazio personale di Lambert per allungare la mano – sottile, ma ugualmente segnata dagli anni passati a impugnare armi e tenere redini – e passare delicatamente il fine dito indice sui contorni del suo medaglione. Lambert si ritrasse seccamente e il Gatto sogghignò. Se possibile, i suoi denti facevano ancor più paura dei suoi movimenti fin troppo fluidi e agili: erano bianchi e affilati, e i canini innaturalmente lunghi rendevano il suo sorriso minaccioso, quasi grottesco nell’oscena ostentazione del loro potenziale di essere trasformati, all’occorrenza, anch’essi in armi. Quando si accorse che Lambert stava fissando i suoi denti con le sopracciglia aggrottate, il sorriso del Gatto si allargò. “Non preoccuparti, non mordo. Questi”, si affrettò a spiegare indicandosi i canini, “sono errori di gioventù. È una storia divertente, se hai voglia di sentirla. Vedi, avevo appena superato la Prova delle --”

“Ti sembro uno che ha tempo per una storia, razza di idiota?”, lo gelò Lambert, sputando in una sola frase almeno vent’anni di veleno e sperando che tanta cattiveria – immotivata persino per i suoi standard – convincesse lo sconosciuto a girare sui tacchi e a tornarsene da dov’era venuto senza fiatare ulteriormente. Aveva tutta l’aria di essere un tipo loquace, e a Lambert i tipi loquaci non piacevano.

Lo sconosciuto, tuttavia, non si lasciò intimidire. Continuava a sorridere, divertito e amichevole, con le braccia conserte sul petto e un’indecifrabile luce negli occhi stellati, dalle pupille verticali e contratte.

“Ma che caratterino! Sai che se mi dicessi chi o che cosa stai cercando avresti tempo per una delle mie storie, Lupo? Quattro mani lavorano più velocemente di due!”

Stava iniziando a spazientirsi, Lambert, mentre con uno stivale sollevava il braccio di un caduto dalla faccia di un altro e, a bassa voce, si lasciava sfuggire una bestemmia. Decise di smettere di prestare attenzione all’altro strigo, intenzionato a non iniziare alcun tipo di rissa, ma questi non gli dava tregua. Evidentemente ansioso di fare qualcosa di diverso dal mero trastullarsi, l’intruso iniziò a frugare cadaveri, emettendo di tanto in tanto fischi di approvazione o commentando con eccessiva enfasi la natura delle loro mutilazioni.

“Ehi, guarda! Questo biondo si è proprio preso una bella martellata in petto, ha la cassa toracica sfondata! Mmh, non credo di averne mai visto uno ridotto così male – oh, ci sono, un tizio sulle Skellige! Stesse ferite, ma con la differenza che si era buscato una bella bastonata da un gigante…”

Lo sentì chinarsi, scostare con la mano qualcosa di metallico.

Biondo? Il figlio di Hornvall era biondo. Il borgomastro non aveva fatto che ripeterglielo. Biondo, con un neo piuttosto vistoso sul mento, e il gambesone con i colori della Temeria sotto all’armatura.

“Renditi utile, seccatore. Gli vedi la faccia?”, chiese all’altro, mentre toglieva l’elmo a un morto per esaminare il colore dei suoi capelli. Grattando via il fango da una ciocca si accorse che erano castani, così lo lasciò al suo eterno riposo.

“Sì…e non è un bello spettacolo. Che cosa devo cercare?”

“Un neo. Grande. Disgustoso. Sul mento.”

Il Gatto mormorò un assenso. Per qualche minuto nell’aria risuonò solo il rumore metallico di cadaveri in armatura che venivano spostati, insieme a quello delle grida delle cornacchie che volavano in circolo sul campo di battaglia alla ricerca di cibo e di gingilli luccicanti da rubare.

L’odore penetrante della vodka attirò l’attenzione di Lambert. Con la coda dell’occhio, osservò lo sconosciuto buttarne giù una generosa sorsata, prima di svuotare il contenuto della fiaschetta sul viso martoriato del Biondo, ripulendolo alla meglio dalla sporcizia.

_Strano._ Quell’individuo era strano, per utilizzare un eufemismo. Bizzarro. Sicuramente pericoloso, com’erano pericolosi tutti gli altri strighi che avevano al collo il medaglione della Scuola itinerante. La Scuola del Gatto era famosa per la brutalità dell’addestramento al quale sottoponeva i suoi: il letale miscuglio di traumi e del non meglio identificato elisir mutageno che utilizzava quella malsana compagine per produrre i suoi strighi dava vita a mutanti instabili, facili all’ira, tristemente noti per la velocità con la quale si abbandonavano a massacri inconsulti.

_Gli strighi della Scuola del Gatto, assassini silenziosi che non lasciano testimoni._

Faceva un certo effetto, dunque, vedere proprio uno di loro chino su un cadavere a ripulirgli il viso con della vodka e uno straccio logoro spuntato da chissà dove.

“Credo di aver trovato il tuo uomo, Lupo. Ha un grosso neo sul mento.”

Lambert si avvicinò al morto. Indossava un gambesone con i colori della Temeria, squarciato nel punto in cui il martello da guerra gli aveva fracassato lo sterno e le costole. Cuore e polmoni erano ormai una massa informe, assediata dalle mosche.

“Che ti devo?”

Lo sconosciuto aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ora che lo osservava da vicino, Lambert notò che i suoi capelli avevano uno strano colore, giallo paglierino sulla sommità e castano chiaro sui lati. Li aveva mossi, ma li portava troppo corti perché le soffici onde che gli ricadevano appena sulla fronte potessero trasformarsi in veri e propri boccoli.

“Che mi devi per cosa, esattamente?”

Lambert emise un lungo sospiro stanco. Se c’era una cosa che gli dava particolarmente ai nervi era quella di essere preso per uno stupido, e il Gatto avrebbe dovuto fare molto di più che un’espressione stupita per convincerlo di avere avuto _seriamente_ intenzione di aiutarlo nella sua ricerca _pro bono._ Nessuno al mondo faceva niente per niente, né in tempo di pace, né tantomeno in tempo di guerra.

_Che si ficchi quest’espressione da pesce lesso su per l’orfizio anale. Con chi crede di avere a che fare? Con un ragazzino appena gettato sulla Via, che non sa niente di come vanno le cose fuori dalla sua fortezza?_

“Non cercare di fottermi, Gatto. Come vuoi essere pagato per…?”, chiese, gesticolando visibilmente verso il cadavere del figlio di Hornvall. Passò qualche secondo prima che lo sconosciuto realizzasse appieno il significato di quella conversazione dai tratti surreali. Se possibile, aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia, tanto da risultare quasi buffo con quell’espressione inebetita, in mezzo al marasma di cadaveri e fango.

“Dì”, esordì, “Mi prendi in giro o davvero sei diventato così cinico da non credere più nell’esistenza dell’altruismo?”

Lambert avrebbe voluto ridergli in faccia, dirgli che gli altruisti crepavano giovani e congedarlo con una manciata di monete…se solo ne avesse avuta qualcuna nelle tasche. Era completamente al verde e il Gatto doveva essere del tutto fuori di senno se credeva che si sarebbe bevuto la storiella dell’altruismo senza fiatare. Passando rapidamente in rassegna con lo sguardo il campo di battaglia, Lambert adocchiò un gingillo lucente, appeso alla cintura di un cadavere dal collo piegato in maniera innaturale. Ad una più accurata ispezione, si accorse che si trattava di un bell’esemplare di coltello da caccia, con il manico in osso incrostato d’argento e la lama solo un poco spuntata. Senza troppe cerimonie, lo strappò dalla cintura del soldato ripulendone il fodero alla meglio nei calzoni, poi lo porse allo sconosciuto.

“Per il tuo aiuto. C’è un collezionista giù al porto di Novigrad, uno stronzo incapace di distinguere una sciabola Zerrikaniana da una di Ofier, perciò fingi di avere tra le mani un oggetto raro e per il prezzo penderà dalle tue labbra; potrai scucirgli una piccola fortuna senza nemmeno contrattare troppo. Chiedi di Todiveldt in uno qualunque dei cantieri navali, al porto lo conoscono tutti.”

Il Gatto soppesò il coltello per qualche secondo, estraendolo dal suo fodero rigido e saggiandone il filo con il polpastrello, prima di appenderlo alla meglio a un gancetto che pendeva dalla cinta che teneva ferme le spade sulla sua schiena.

“Se avrai tempo di sentire la storia di come mi sono affilato i denti da solo con una lima, mi troverai alla Locanda dei Sette Gatti, Lupo. E, per la cronaca, io mi chiamo Aiden.”

Lambert accolse quell’informazione non richiesta con una smorfia.

“Lambert. Ora va’, prima che decida che quel coltello sia sprecato con te e vada a vendermelo per conto mio.”

Per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, Aiden fece quanto gli era stato richiesto. Si profuse in un inchino da teatrante e se ne andò con un sorriso sornione a incurvargli le labbra cesellate.

“Locanda dei Sette Gatti”, ripeté, quando ormai era già piuttosto lontano. “Ci conto, Lambert!”

_Come no, contaci,_ pensò lo strigo della Scuola del Lupo. Non aveva intenzione di stare ad ascoltare la sua stupida storia, né di rivederlo. Era un Gatto, e i Gatti portavano guai, che lo volessero o meno. Ad accompagnarsi a un Gatto, aveva detto Vesemir una volta, si poteva finire soltanto impiccati o con una grossa taglia pendente sulla testa. Oppure – e quella era stata l’arguta aggiunta di Eskel, voce della ragione – invischiati in trame torbide, disonorevoli questioni da assassini prezzolati. Tutte grane da evitare, in soldoni.

Lambert si ritrovò, di nuovo, a sbuffare, non sapendo se il lamento silenzioso fosse diretto al lavoro da finire o all’insensato invito di Aiden a raggiungerlo alla locanda per scambiarsi qualche storiella divertente e, magari, una mano a carte.

Concentrandosi sul dolore sordo che gli provocavano i muscoli indolenziti, lo strigo decise di mettere da parte la questione, possibilmente fino a data da destinarsi.

Era estate, non aveva un soldo e doveva sfruttare al meglio le lunghe giornate che lo separavano dai primi rigori autunnali, se non voleva morire di fame prima di riuscire a fare ritorno a Kaer Morhen per l’inverno.

_Non ho tempo di ascoltare qualche storiella del cazzo,_ si disse, mentre andava a recuperare il suo sauro per riportare a Hornvall il cadavere mutilato del suo primogenito.


	2. II

Estate, 1270

Velen

Temeria

Con il cadavere sgraziatamente adagiato a pancia in giù sulla groppa del cavallo, il ritorno alle rovine del forte si rivelò molto, molto più tedioso dell’andata. Il sauro, disabituato ad essere condotto e con un peso morto sulla schiena, si rifiutava di collaborare e lanciava nitriti lamentosi di disappunto di quando in quando. Persino il segno Axii si rivelò quasi inefficace di fronte alla testarda caparbietà dell’animale nel perseguire quella sua sceneggiata da romanzo cortese. Lambert si ritrovò a corto di imprecazioni dopo meno di venti minuti di cammino a passo d’uomo sulle strade deserte, rovinate dalla pioggia. Nelle pozze, larghe e profonde come crateri, sguazzavano miriadi di larve di zanzara. Un motivo in più per detestare il Velen.

Quando finalmente scorse in lontananza le rovine del forte, il pomeriggio aveva già allungato a dismisura le ombre degli alberi, che si riflettevano minacciose sul sentiero, e i branchi di lupi avevano già iniziato a ululare nel folto della foresta.

La gente del borgo aveva già approntato una pira e si era ritirata in preghiera di fronte a un altare illuminato fiocamente dalle candele di sego. Lambert avrebbe voluto tagliare corto, intascarsi qualche corona e farsi preparare un bagno bollente, ma Hornvall insistette perché partecipasse alla veglia, blandendolo con la scusa che senza il suo aiuto il cadavere del suo primogenito sarebbe rimasto a deteriorarsi e marcire sulle rovine di un campo di battaglia. Lo strigo assentì con poco entusiasmo; non aveva voglia di discutere.

L’odore della carne bruciata gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco, e i lamentosi canti delle donne girare la testa. Rimase stoico, impassibile, ai margini della scena, lasciando che la sua mente vagasse verso un altrove lontano e inafferrabile dove belle donne dai seni benedetti dalla grazia di Melitele lavavano via il fango incrostato nei suoi capelli con delicate spugnature di acqua di lavanda. Lo riportarono al presente proprio sul più bello, quando nel suo sogno ad occhi aperti le ragazze avevano decretato che era giunto il momento di passare alla fase dei peccaminosi divertimenti a bordo vasca. Le fiamme continuavano a lambire la pira, ma del cadavere – se aveva inteso bene i lai delle donne, il morto doveva chiamarsi Micha – non erano rimasti che dei resti carbonizzati, che continuavano a bruciare come le ultime braci di un falò.

Il borgomastro gli ficcò nel pugno aperto un sacchetto di monete. Anche calcolando l’extra del recupero del corpo, il sacchetto pesava troppo.

“Mastro strigo, gli abitanti del villaggio vorrebbero…”

_Eccola, la fregatura._

Lambert ascoltò la richiesta di Hornvall cercando di non tradire alcuna emozione, sebbene il piano non lo entusiasmasse nemmeno un po’.

Tuttavia, il lavoro era lavoro – e il denaro era denaro, sempre meglio averne in eccesso che non averne affatto – e il giorno dopo accompagnò quanti del villaggio avessero mariti, figli e fratelli caduti nell’ultima schermaglia contro Nilfgaard a raccoglierne i miseri resti sul campo di battaglia.

La sua presenza si rivelò provvidenziale: i ghouls erano già tornati, e si erano uniti alla spedizione anche un paio di graveir, decisamente più aggressivi e di gran lunga più difficili da abbattere. Per finirli, Lambert fu costretto a ricorrere alle maniere forti, facendoli saltare con una bomba dopo aver allontanato gli abitanti del villaggio come un buon pastore con le sue sciocche, indifese pecorelle.

A differenza di quella del giorno prima, la lotta contro i necrofagi gli lasciò in gentile concessione un lungo squarcio sulla coscia sinistra, che bruciava come l’inferno e sanguinava a fiotti. Una giovane, che aveva recuperato dal campo di battaglia tre dei suoi fratelli maggiori, si offrì di rammendargli i calzoni e di evitargli la cavalcata verso il villaggio, lasciandolo sedere a cassetta con lei su un carretto dalle ruote storte trainato da un mulo che doveva avere cent’anni almeno. Si offrì anche di ricucirgli la gamba, ma Lambert preferì buttare giù un elisir della rondine e lasciare che il composto tossico facesse la sua magia, fermando il sanguinamento e iniziando a richiudere lo squarcio già dopo pochi minuti. Entro sera, l’unico ricordo che gli sarebbe rimasto del campo di battaglia sarebbe stata una lunga cicatrice obliqua color rosso scuro, destinata a sbiancarsi e sparire con gli anni.

La ragazza - gentile e taciturna, con rozze fattezze da contadina e grandi occhi azzurri troppo ravvicinati perché potesse essere considerata piacente – si chiamava Koleta e Lambert scoprì che quelli che aveva perso a causa della guerra erano gli ultimi membri rimasti in vita della sua famiglia. Sua madre e suo padre, disse, se li era portati via la Morte Rossa quando aveva raggiunto la Temeria qualche anno prima, mentre la sua sorellina era annegata nella palude l’estate precedente. Lambert evitò di commentare che molto probabilmente l’aveva trascinata sul fondo un drowner per farne la sua cena, e il resto del viaggio lo passarono in silenzio. Per il passaggio e il rammendo dei suoi calzoni, lo strigo le lasciò qualche corona e, non appena gli abitanti del villaggio ebbero iniziato a disporre i morti per il loro ultimo viaggio, si ritirò alla taverna, dove finalmente chiese che gli venisse preparato un bagno.

Si lavò ascoltando i lunghi lamenti funebri che accompagnavano lo scoppiettio delle pire e, consumata una magra cena di avanzi stantii che erano rimasti nelle sue sacche da viaggio, se ne andò a dormire al crepuscolo, con il sole non ancora calato del tutto dietro le colline.

Quando riemerse, stranamente riposato, da un lungo sonno senza sogni, fuori era ancora buio.

I resti delle pire emanavano un fumo acre e denso, che avvolgeva il villaggio in una nebbia spettrale.

Mentre dalla minuscola finestra quadrata osservava il panorama spoglio e deprimente del Velen, il pensiero di Aiden lo colpì inaspettato, come una scudisciata sulla pelle nuda nel pieno dell’inverno. Cercò di scacciarlo – in fondo, trovava quel Gatto irritante oltre misura – ma, con sua grande sorpresa, non ci riuscì. Era bravo, di solito, a deviare il corso dei suoi pensieri su sentieri più gradevoli di quelli che la sua mente alle volte voleva forzarlo a percorrere – quando si ricordava della bella cascata di capelli castani di sua madre, ad esempio, o di quando suo padre l’aveva sbattuto contro il muro con un manrovescio così forte da fargli quasi perdere i sensi. In confronto a quegli antichi e dolorosi ricordi, il viso di Aiden poteva quasi considerarsi un balsamo piacevole.

Era più facile ricordarne i dettagli così, immaginandolo e basta, anziché mentre ce l’aveva davanti agli occhi, in carne ed ossa, preoccupandosi di tenere d’occhio tutti i punti dai quali avrebbe potuto estrarre uno stiletto e gettarglisi addosso per farlo fuori. Non che Aiden avesse il sembiante di un assassino a sangue freddo, tutt’altro – e forse, quella sua aria cordiale e affabile avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo più che il viso torvo e crudele di un bandito. A ripercorrerne il volto con la memoria, Lambert tracciò i contorni di un viso giovane, quasi fanciullesco, più incline ai sorrisi che alle smorfie. Strano a dirsi per uno strigo, il viso di Aiden non presentava cicatrici evidenti. Lambert, dal canto suo, sfoggiava soltanto il fantasma ormai sbiadito di una cicatrice che una volta era stata piuttosto orrenda a vedersi, il macabro regalo d’addio di una bruxa che non era ancora preparato ad affrontare. Mentre ricordava il dolore acuto delle unghie della vampira che gli strappavano la carne, Lambert vi passò distrattamente il dito; le cicatrici erano lunghe, leggermente incurvate, e dallo zigomo attraversavano l’orbita, la palpebra e il sopracciglio fino alla fronte, segnando il punto preciso nel quale aveva iniziato a stempiarsi. Era andato molto vicino a perdere l’occhio, contro quella bruxa, tanti anni prima.

 _Errore di gioventù,_ pensò.

Gli ritornarono in mente i piccoli denti di Aiden, affilati artificialmente con una _fottuta_ lima dopo che aveva superato la Prova delle Erbe.

La dimostrazione che fosse totalmente fuori di testa risiedeva proprio lì, nella schiera di denti appuntiti e bianchi nascosti da labbra regolari, perfettamente simmetriche, disegnate da una mano d’artista.

Un motivo in più per stare alla larga da lui e, più in generale, da qualsiasi altro Gatto che si fosse trovato sul suo cammino.

Tuttavia, Lambert si accorse di non poter ignorare i morsi della malsana e quantomai morbosa curiosità che aveva stabilmente preso residenza in un angolo della sua mente da quando aveva messo per la prima volta gli occhi su Aiden, appollaiato aggraziatamente sul ramo di una quercia come un pigro studente in fuga dai suoi precettori. Certo, la sua attitudine tutta arcobaleni e buone intenzioni _– una facciata, di sicuro, perché di strighi di quella risma non ne esistevano –_ gli dava ai nervi, così come la sua loquacità, ma si ritrovò costretto ad ammettere a sé stesso che quello strambo individuo era accattivante, in un certo senso. Il suo essere così _diverso_ da tutto e da tutti era in qualche modo ammaliante, attraente come un gingillo bizzarro esposto in una bancarella sulla piazza del mercato.

Un mezzo sorriso gli incurvò le labbra. A differenza di Geralt, Lambert non si sarebbe definito certamente collezionista di bizzarrie. Aiden, in ogni caso, sembrava valere almeno un’occhiata.

Contrariamente a quanto gli suggerisse il buonsenso, lo strigo decise che, pronti i suoi unici calzoni buoni, avrebbe cavalcato in direzione della Locanda dei Sette Gatti, per ascoltare la stupida storia di Aiden e buttar giù un paio di pinte di birra che non fosse brodaglia allungata con acqua di pozzo.

Non scese per la colazione che fin dopo l’alba. Com’era prevedibile, visto il funerale di massa tenutosi appena la notte prima, la taverna era vuota eccezion fatta per il taverniere e la cameriera, che passava energicamente una scopa spelacchiata sul pavimento sollevando nugoli di polvere. L’uomo aveva il viso stanco. Si limitò ad augurargli un buon giorno, quando gli mise davanti un piatto di salsicce di frattaglie, pane nero e uova all’aceto, senza tentare una lunga e tediosa conversazione. Anche lui doveva aver lasciato qualcuno dei suoi cari sul campo di battaglia, perché Lambert ricordava di averlo visto accanto a una pira.

Consumò la sua colazione in silenzio. Si accorse che persino la sgraziata cameriera sembrava aver dimenticato di colpo tutta la sua audace vivacità, spazzava mesta senza nemmeno fischiettare un motivetto sciocco o imprecare. Prima di uscire, lo strigo lasciò qualche corona sul tavolo, andandosene senza preoccuparsi di salutare.

Koleta viveva in una capanna piuttosto fatiscente, con un orticello delimitato ad est dai brandelli di un muretto e chiuso alla bell’e meglio sul lato ovest da uno steccato di pali storti, gonfi di umidità. Dalla finestrella senza vetri, scorse la ragazza già intenta a rammendare i suoi calzoni di cuoio rinforzato con la perizia di una professionista. _Si guadagna da vivere come sarta, forse?_

Decise che non gli importava. Bussò contro lo scuro dalla vernice scrostata e Koleta, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo piccolo capolavoro, gli disse di entrare, che la porta era aperta.

Quando si accomodò su uno sgabello di fronte a lei, Koleta indicò le sue brache di riserva – un gran bel paio di calzoni, ormai in disuso da almeno un decennio, che aveva trovato frugando un campo di banditi dopo che un contratto per un grifone l’aveva lasciato letteralmente in mutande – e gli disse che per tre corone avrebbe rimesso in sesto anche quelle, ormai logore in più punti.

Visto che non aveva di meglio da fare, pagò tre corone e si svestì. Chiunque avesse avuto un briciolo di pudore non avrebbe osato rimanere in quello stato davanti ad una donna – nubile, per di più! -, ma se c’era stato un tempo in cui Lambert aveva avuto anche solo il vago accenno di senso del pudore, i lunghi anni di addestramento a Kaer Morhen gliel’avevano strappato via. Gli strighi erano abituati a condividere gli spazi e a non avere intimità, specie dopo aver assistito l’uno alla Prova delle Erbe dell’altro. Negli anni in cui la fortezza era nel pieno del suo splendore e brulicava di vita, non era raro incontrare capannelli di giovani che si bagnavano nudi nel fiume, o che si esercitavano nel corpo a corpo con addosso poco più che uno straccio a coprire le parti basse – generalmente, lo straccio cadeva a terra dopo un paio di prese, ma in quel cameratesco sfoggio di virilità a nessuno di loro infastidiva particolarmente la reciproca nudità.

Di nuovo – e di nuovo inaspettatamente – si chiese se Aiden condividesse con lui gli stessi ricordi. Era molto improbabile, considerando quello che aveva sentito sui costumi della Scuola del Gatto, che al pari di quelli delle altre Scuole erano avvolti in una nube di mistero ormai quasi indissipabile vista la costante diminuzione degli strighi ancora in vita, che di quel passo sarebbero diventati rari come fottute viverne bianche o grifoni reali.

Koleta lavorava canticchiando una canzone triste. Lambert, seduto in una posizione tutt’altro che aggraziata, con le gambe aperte, il mento sostenuto dalle mani e i gomiti saldamente puntellati nella carne muscolosa delle cosce, cercò di ricordare dove l’avesse già sentita, ma non gli riuscì.

“Vi infastidisce se canto, mastro strigo?”

Lambert aggrottò le sopracciglia, raddrizzando la schiena. La ragazza aveva le guance arrossate e infilava l’ago nel cuoio con vigore.

“Mh?”

“Avevate l’aria seccata. Non sono intonata, lo so, se volete che smetta di cantare –”

Lambert si limitò a scuotere la testa. Koleta mormorò qualcosa – _forse “magnifico”? oppure “bene”?_ – e attaccò con un’altra melodia, inframmezzando alle parole che evidentemente non ricordava qualche vocalizzo. Cucì i calzoni così bene che, alla fine del lavoro, sembravano come nuovi. Con quelli di riserva, Lambert ebbe meno fortuna. In molti punti il tessuto era irreparabilmente liso o sfilacciato, così la ragazza fu costretta ad attingere alla sua magra riserva di scampoli per rattopparli dove necessario; non ne uscì un lavoro pulito, ma il risultato fu comunque accettabile.

“Grazie”, disse lei quando Lambert si fu rivestito. “Per il campo di battaglia, insomma, per averci consentito di dare un funerale degno ai nostri. Quando vorrete tornare…”

Lambert annuì. Avrebbe evitato di dirle che semmai fosse stato costretto a ritornare nel Velen – più specificamente in quel fottuto villaggio costruito nelle rovine di una fortezza – lei sarebbe stata troppo vecchia per ricordarsi di lui, oppure polvere già da tempo.

“Lo so. Abbi cura di te, Koleta. Se ti stancherai delle paludi, unisciti a una carovana di profughi e vattene verso Novigrad, è un consiglio spassionato.”

Le sfuggì dalle labbra una risata roca. Lambert capì che non aveva alcuna intenzione di cercare fortuna nella grande città, né di fuggire dalla discarica in cui era cresciuta. Certe persone, semplicemente, mancavano di intraprendenza – o sapevano così poco del mondo da non voler rischiare un salto nel buio.

Non era un suo problema, in ogni caso.

“E a voi, mastro strigo, buona fortuna sulla Via.”

Lo strigo si accommiatò con un cenno del capo.

In lontananza, sentì delle campane suonare, ma non capì se il suono provenisse da un tempio o da uno degli accampamenti che i nilfgaardiani avevano eretto ovunque, in tutta la Temeria, per attuarne più efficacemente la pacificazione e l’occupazione.

Lambert pensò che _pacificazione_ era proprio una parola stupida per definire una guerra contro le forze partigiane che, ascoltando bene i sussurri in questa o in quella taverna, stavano ancora tentando una disperata manovra per ricacciare i Neri via dalla Temeria e restaurare un governo autonomo. Di nuovo, fatti dei quali a uno strigo non avrebbe dovuto importare nulla, ammesso che lo strigo non fosse Geralt, la cui mania di cacciarsi in guai di gran lunga più grossi di lui era ben nota da tempo. Lambert sospirò, montando sul suo sauro e pensando che piuttosto che lasciarsi trascinare dagli eventi come faceva sempre Geralt – in barba alla neutralità degli strighi - si sarebbe volentieri castrato di suo pugno con una pietra male affilata. Perdere le palle gli sembrava meno doloroso che doversi destreggiare costantemente tra le imperscrutabili trame del destino e giochi politici fumosi, in cui l’amico si trasformava rapidamente nel nemico e misteriose eminenze grigie tramavano nell’ombra per sovvertire l’ordine e dividersi le spoglie generate dal vuoto di potere.

Ovunque andasse, Geralt finiva sempre seduto a culo nudo su un nido di porcospini, invischiato in oscure macchinazioni che forse non comprendeva del tutto vista la sua natura ingenua e buona, che si addiceva più al mestiere di cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura che a quello di strigo. L’idea di finire allo stesso modo non lo entusiasmava.

Con un grugnito, Lambert spronò il cavallo verso est, lungo la strada maestra ormai in rovina che dal Velen proseguiva verso i confini della Redania, e dalla Redania arrivava fino al Kaedwen.

La Locanda dei Sette Gatti non doveva essere lontana.

Malgrado la guerra fosse passata anche di lì a esigere il suo macabro tributo di sangue, la Locanda dei Sette Gatti era esattamente come se la ricordava, un posto dannatamente spazioso e – come suggeriva il nome – infestato da una marea di felini intenti a crogiolarsi al sole. Soltanto uno occhieggiò con timore e disprezzo nella sua direzione, un grosso maschio bianco e nero al quale mancava un occhio, mentre gli altri si limitarono a ignorarlo come facevano con qualsiasi cliente non dividesse con loro i propri avanzi.

_Fottute bestie opportuniste._

Proprio fuori dalla locanda si affaccendavano artigiani e mercanti con i loro carretti. Prima di entrare, Lambert passò distrattamente in rassegna le calzature esposte su un carretto dipinto di un vivido color smeraldo, ma nessuna attirò la sua attenzione. Più per abitudine che per reale necessità, lo strigo spulciò distrattamente la bacheca degli annunci posta sul vialetto d’ingresso e si accorse che recentemente qualcuno aveva strappato via un paio di fogli.

 _Probabilmente contratti,_ pensò. _Quel tizio strano è passato di qui come ha detto._

Sentiva una strana impazienza animargli le gambe mentre, con lunghe falcate, attraversava il vialetto di ghiaia color ocra e con una spinta poco delicata spalancava il portone della locanda, quasi travolgendo con il suo impeto una ragazza che portava quattro pinte a un tavolo. Un ghigno divertito gli si disegnò sul volto segnato dall’ombra scura della barba. Aveva proprio voglia di ascoltarla, adesso, quella stupida storia sui denti che Aiden aveva promesso di raccontargli.

Come al solito, la locanda dei Sette Gatti era piena. Malgrado la Redania stesse subendo pesantemente le conseguenze del conflitto contro Nilfgaard, la cruda costruzione in legno dal tetto di paglia continuava a prosperare, a servire pasticci di carne e produrre una birra rossa a doppia fermentazione che non aveva eguali in tutta la regione. Lambert cercò di ricordare quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva messo piede ai Sette Gatti, ma non riuscì a ripescare dai cassetti della sua memoria né una data, né una stagione. Doveva essere stato prima, molto prima della guerra contro l’impero nilfgaardiano, perché ai tavoli ricordava di aver visto più musicanti e meno visi corrucciati – decisamente un numero minore di mutilati e di sfregiati, in ogni caso.

Facendosi largo tra il capannello di avventori che bevevano in piedi, appoggiati al bancone, stuzzicando frattaglie fritte e riportando le notizie da una Temeria ormai senza legge e allo stremo, Lambert attese che quella che pareva a tutti gli effetti essere la nuova padrona di casa finisse di riempire un boccale fino all’orlo prima di attirare la sua attenzione bussando sul bancone. Con sua grande sorpresa, visti i tempi non esattamente rosei, si accorse che il legno era nuovo, ancora privo di macchie, graffi e bozzi.

_Cazzo, questo posto prospera per davvero._

La donna gli si avvicinò con fare cortese, ravviandosi i capelli dal taglio irregolare sulla fronte spaziosa e pulendosi nel grembiule le mani appiccicose della famosa birra rossa dei Sette Gatti.

“Salute a voi! Come posso esservi utile? Cercate una stanza o un ricovero per il vostro cavallo? Se volete qualcosa da mangiare, oggi abbiamo fritto le frattaglie, e Laure ha preparato la sua famosa zuppa di cavolo, celebre da qui fino a Novigrad! Tre corone per una scodella, quattro per una scodella e una pinta, sei se volete anche un cartoccio di frattaglie.”

Lo stomaco di Lambert brontolò. La strada fino ai Sette Gatti era stata lunga e non metteva nulla sotto i denti da quando aveva lasciato quel merdoso buco d’un villaggio nel Velen. Anche lanciando il sauro a un galoppo sfrenato, non era arrivato a destinazione che di pomeriggio, e la prospettiva di annaffiare qualche fegatino fritto con della birra fredda lo tentava come una maledetta ninfa dei boschi.

Diede un’occhiata alla scarsella e, al diavolo l’avarizia, pagò cinque corone per una pinta e un cartoccio di frattaglie unte e grasse che avrebbero potuto riempirgli la pancia per un’intera settimana, se avesse deciso di spingere il suo corpo mutato fino ai limiti.

La locandiera fu ben più che felice di intascarsi quelle cinque corone in più e il cibo gli venne servito bollente, con la veloce efficienza tipica di certi posti di gran classe che aveva frequentato a Toussaint, terra dell’abbondanza e di contratti del cazzo che pagavano il quadruplo – a volte persino il quintuplo – che nel resto del Continente.

“Cerco uno strigo”, annunciò dopo un po’, con la bocca piena. “Alto, piuttosto magro, capelli bizzarri…”

La locandiera atteggiò le labbra in una muta ’o’ di sorpresa.

“Oh! Dovete essere – Lambert, giusto? Non credevo sareste venuto davvero!”

L’uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. Quando si metteva sulla difensiva, la cicatrice quasi sbiadita sul suo volto acquistava nuovo vigore, e sembrava farsi tanto più profonda quanto più il presagio di un pericolo imminente prendeva forma nella sua mente, alle volte immotivatamente paranoica. La giovane locandiera sembrò accorgersene, perché si sforzò di sorridergli rassicurante mentre con uno straccio già sporco ripassava un paio di boccali di peltro.

“È stato l’altro strigo a dirmi di voi, non vi agitate. Ha detto che vi avrebbe aspettato qui, un paio di giorni fa.”

Lambert si rilassò visibilmente.

“Dove posso trovarlo?”

La locandiera fece spallucce.

“Non qui, temo. È partito all’alba. Ha preso qualche contratto dalla bacheca, un paio erano per ripulire le fogne di Novigrad da quei morti annegati che si trasformano in mostri, cose così. Però ha detto di dirvi che gli dovete una bevuta, se vi interessa.”

Lo strigo non seppe spiegarsi la ragione per cui quelle parole gli provocarono un terribile e fastidioso vuoto d’aria alla bocca dello stomaco. Per un po’ si giustificò tra sé dicendo che era stato l’abuso di frattaglie fritte a farlo sentire come se di colpo le budella gli fossero cadute fino alle caviglie, levandogli il fiato. Non riuscì a nascondere un’espressione di profondo disappunto, in ogni caso, e trovò irritante il sorriso simpatetico di rimando che gli offrì la locandiera. Lasciò un paio di polmoncini di gallo a languire nel loro olio, salutò la donna con un cenno del capo e un ghigno sgradevole, e veloce com’era entrato imbroccò l’uscita, spintonando via dal suo cammino un paio di ubriachi che cantavano una canzoncina sconcia sui bei tempi andati e le puttane di Vizima.

Fuori, persino le poche nuvolette che avevano fluttuato nel cielo fin dal mattino si erano diradate, lasciando il posto a un sole estivo che batteva senza sosta contro la ghiaia, malgrado la celebrazione di Litha non sarebbe avvenuta che di lì a un paio di settimane. La delusione per non aver incontrato Aiden ai Sette Gatti ci mise poco a trasformarsi in rabbia e Lambert si ritrovò presto a calciare pietrisco masticando ingiurie irripetibili, attirando su di sé gli sguardi attoniti dei pellegrini di passaggio che sostavano presso il mercato improvvisato fuori dalla locanda più grande e rinomata della regione.

Gridare loro dietro “beh, che avete da guardare, stronzi?” bastò a far abbassare a tutti lo sguardo e a far calare di almeno un tono il cicaleccio che gli feriva le orecchie.

Quando calciare ghiaia come un bambino capriccioso gli venne a noia, Lambert decise di andare a sedersi all’ombra di un vecchio albero storto, che recava ancora i segni del fulmine che l’aveva colpito moltissime estati prima. Non riusciva a trovare un senso al fatto che l’essere arrivato troppo tardi per ascoltare una stupida storia l’avesse messo così di cattivo umore. In fondo, non aveva alcun motivo per _volerla_ ascoltare per davvero; che cosa mai avrebbe potuto importargli di sapere quale meccanismo deviato avesse spinto un giovanissimo strigo a ficcarsi in bocca una lima da fabbro e limarsi i denti? Che cosa mai avrebbe potuto importargli delle sorti di un altro strigo, per giunta addestrato da quella masnada di assassini che erano i Gatti?

Fin da quando aveva lasciato Kaer Morhen per mettersi sulla Via, a Lambert era stato chiaro che avrebbe dovuto avere a cuore poche cose nella vita. Al primo posto c’era la sua pelle. Al secondo, quella dei suoi fratelli. Al terzo, di non congelarsi il culo all’aperto in inverno e non morire di sete in estate. La vita, così, era come doveva essere, una continua e solitaria peregrinazione in cerca di opportunità di lavoro, senza compromessi e pericolosi bagagli affettivi a rendergli più complicato il viaggio da una città all’altra, da un villaggio all’altro. Aveva avuto molti amanti e, quand’era giunto il momento, se li era lasciati alle spalle senza voltarsi indietro, senza sentire i rimorsi mordergli la coscienza come maledetti ghouls affamati.

Allora perché adesso se ne stava a rimuginare incattivito sotto un albero storto? In fin dei conti non era successo niente. Aveva mancato un appuntamento al quale nemmeno aveva esplicitamente dato il suo assenso, e questo era quanto.

_Però._

Però c’era la frustrazione data dalla curiosità insoddisfatta. E il caldo asfissiante che piagava il Velen in luogo delle tediose piogge torrenziali che ingrassavano gli acquitrini e permettevano a drowners e streghe d’acqua di proliferare indisturbati nei canneti che puzzavano di pesce marcio e di fango.

Un ringhio rabbioso gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando si trovò costretto a liberarsi dell’armatura per non morire annegato nel proprio sudore. Un paio di ragazzette smisero di additare sospirando dei gingilli di perle di fiume su una bancarella per ammirarlo mentre rimaneva in maniche di camicia e poi, constatato che quest’ultima era zuppa di sudore, si strappava di dosso anche quella.

Incerto sul dafarsi, si sistemò dietro le spalle la camicia e l’armatura e cercò di rilassare i muscoli tesi dalla cavalcata a perdifiato per le strade dissestate. Il motivo per cui se la fosse presa così tanto per il suo presunto ritardo a quello strambo appuntamento non consensuale continuava a sfuggirgli e, a un certo puntò, si stancò di cercare di attribuire a tutti i costi un senso al suo malumore, ripiegando allora su un ozio indolente – Vesemir gli avrebbe fatto una paternale assurdamente lunga, se gli fosse giunta all’orecchio l’informazione che si era permesso di sonnecchiare sotto a una pianta come un contadino nel pieno della stagione di caccia – al quale non era abituato, ma che sentiva di meritarsi. La primavera e la prima parte dell’estate gli avevano già sbattuto in faccia troppe brutture e, per la prima volta da quando quell’anno aveva lasciato la fortezza allo sciogliersi della prima neve, non aveva fretta di guadagnare un centinaio di corone in più. Con quello che aveva in tasca avrebbe potuto permettersi più di un pasto caldo al giorno per almeno due settimane, se fosse rimasto tra la Temeria e la Redania; a Novigrad, avrebbe potuto pagarsi una stanza e alloggiare il cavallo fuori dalle mura per qualche giorno, ma non era ansioso di infilarsi tra le stradine tortuose e certamente bollenti della città più grande del Continente, non quando il sole cominciava a scottare e in certe regioni il grano s’imbiondiva prematuramente per il gran caldo. A Novigrad, decise, ci sarebbe andato per Lammas, o addirittura per Mabon, quando il sole impietoso che martellava la terra avrebbe iniziato a perdere progressivamente di vigore.

L’ultimo pensiero coerente che riuscì a partorire prima di addormentarsi, lo rivolse ad Aiden. Si domandò se la storia di come si era affilato i denti valesse davvero la pena di essere ascoltata e, dopo qualche secondo di pigra ponderazione, decretò che _probabilmente no,_ sarebbe stata la solita storia del cazzo, magari più eccitante di quelle che raccontava Eskel quando era sobrio _– il mostro era fatto così, aveva artigli così, io l’ho colpito qui, qui e qui… –_ ma pur sempre una storia del cazzo.

 _Fanculo,_ pensò, lasciando che il brusio del mercatino improvvisato lo cullasse verso il benedetto oblio del sonno.


	3. III

III.

Estate, 1270

Ellander

Lambert controllò ancora una volta il nome vergato a caratteri minuscoli ed eleganti sul rettangolo di pergamena irrigidita dal sole. _Chiedere di Matthijs Camann,_ diceva. E, invero, lo strigo aveva chiesto del fantomatico Matthijs ovunque, dalle botteghe di armaioli alle carovane di minatori che ogni giorno attraversavano i quartieri bassi della città per recarsi a estrarre ferro e gemme dalle montagne, e ovunque aveva sempre ricevuto la stessa risposta: un’occhiata di disapprovazione, un borbottio di rimprovero e uno sputo contro la iattura. Sovente dritto sui suoi stivali.

Dopo aver meditato a lungo se rovinarsi le dita prendendo a pugni metà della popolazione cittadina, Lambert aveva deciso di rivolgersi all’unica persona degna di fiducia in tutto il cazzo di regno, Madre Nenneke.

Era uscito dal Cancello Nord al calar del sole, seguito dagli sguardi truci e sospettosi delle guardie nella loro uniforme gialla e arancione che li faceva sembrare grasse mele mature, e seguendo la Via dei Pellegrini aveva raggiunto il monastero in quasi un’ora di camminata in salita, maledicendosi a denti stretti per aver messo gli occhi su un contratto così lucroso senza pensarci nemmeno due volte. Madre Nenneke, come al solito, l’aveva accolto con un rimbrotto e gli aveva strappato a viva forza la promessa di farsi vedere da quelle parti più spesso.

Finalmente, quando una giovane sacerdotessa aveva finito di versare nei loro bicchieri delicato liquore all’alloro, Lambert si era deciso a chiedere di Matthijs Camann, ed era stato costretto a sorbirsi la tragica storia di un’epopea familiare sbocciata in sangue, violenze e tradimenti proprio nel cuore pulsante della città.

“C’è stata una faida, sangue per le strade, gente che snudava la spada per un nonnulla. È stato più di dieci anni fa, ma la popolazione ha buona memoria per i torti subiti, perciò capirai la reticenza che hai trovato mentre facevi le domande giuste nei posti sbagliati…”

Lambert aveva risposto alla badessa con uno dei suoi sogghigni cattivi, e per la sua irriverenza si era beccato un’occhiataccia. Per riuscire a lasciare il tempio, Lambert aveva dovuto promettere a Nenneke che non avrebbe lasciato Ellander senza salutare, e quando era tornato in città la notte aveva già spento i primi festeggiamenti in attesa della grandiosa celebrazione di Litha, che aveva già attirato da ogni parte del mondo giocolieri, saltimbanchi e branchi di tagliagole.

Per non essere costretto a dormire per strada come uno straccione a causa della penuria di stalli, aveva individuato un capanno abbandonato addossato alle mura della città - che dall’odore penetrante di farina doveva essere stato un ricovero per granaglie - e, in mancanza di meglio da fare, si era preso una sbronza colossale con una bottiglia della vodka che aveva iniziato a distillare a Kaer Morhen.

Si era svegliato quando un raggio di sole gli aveva trafitto le palpebre, conficcandoglisi nel cervello come uno spillone per capelli, e ancor prima di pisciare aveva vomitato il miserevole contenuto del suo stomaco sul pavimento di assi marcite, con la testa che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare.

Con i peggiori postumi di una sbornia che avesse sperimentato da quando ancora non sapeva destreggiarsi sul Pendolo alla fortezza, si era trascinato per le stradine lastricate della città verso i palazzi borghesi e nobiliari, con i loro fregi in marmo e una profusione di statue da far invidia alla bottega di uno scultore.

E ora eccolo lì, a fissare con sguardo vitreo un pezzettino di pergamena, mentre cercava refrigerio dalla calura battente appoggiandosi senza troppe cerimonie a una fontana in verde marmo mahakamiano, levigato dai fini strumenti dei nani per scintillare come una gemma in mezzo alla piazza, guadagnandosi sguardi ostili dai signorotti a passeggio con le loro damine colorate.

La guerra aveva lambito le propaggini più estreme del principato di Ellander, ma la regione si era risparmiata la carneficina che aveva smantellato la Temeria e aveva finito col renderla un posto buono solo per i lupi e per i necrofagi.

Quando finalmente si sentì abbastanza saldo sulle gambe da non dare l’impressione di aver sprecato la notte prima in un delirio alcolico degno di un baccanale, Lambert si decise a percorrere la piazza vestita a festa con larghe falcate, cercando di proteggersi dalla luce abbagliante del mattino dietro le colonne decorative che circondavano lo spiazzo e recavano tracce di quello che secoli prima doveva essere stato un loggiato elfico. Gli riuscì solo di sembrare un borseggiatore a caccia della sua prossima vittima, e gli sguardi di biasimo si moltiplicarono.

Il palazzo che da generazioni apparteneva alla famiglia Camann si sviluppava quasi tutto in altezza, una torre sgraziata a pianta rettangolare ricoperta di fregi, putti e cornucopie com’era in uso a Ellander, dove i ricchi non conoscevano moderazione quando si parlava di decori. Tutte le costruzioni nella parte alta della città erano addobbate per sembrare ricoperte del più fine pizzo del nord, rivestite di marmi e di stucchi in un carnevale senza fine. La torre dei Camann – di cui, a sentir Nenneke, Matthijs era l’ultimo erede in vita – era ornata dalla base allo spiovente tetto, costruito alla maniera del Kovir per far defluire in fretta inenarrabili quantità di pioggia torrenziale, di minuziose scene di battaglia che richiamavano il passato guerriero della famiglia. Sopra al portone in legno scurissimo, che faceva a pugni con il candore dei marmi intarsiati che ricoprivano la facciata della torre, era appeso uno scudo da parata recante lo stemma familiare, due spade incrociate su un fondo giallastro, slavato da anni di esposizione agli agenti atmosferici.

Lambert sospirò – avere a che fare con i ricchi non rientrava nella lista di cose che amava fare, soprattutto dopo una sbronza – e, appallottolando nel pugno la pergamena, diede tre colpi al battente.

Con il suo udito finissimo, captò lo scalpiccio di passi affrettati e corti, da rettile. Il maggiordomo, inquattato in una livrea fuori moda, sembrò alquanto stupito di trovarsi alla porta uno strigo, per giunta conciato come un vagabondo. Non mancò di farglielo notare con un’occhiata che stava a metà tra il disgustato e l’indignato, alla quale Lambert replicò con uno sguardo torvo, che fece ritrarre il maggiordomo verso l’atrio scarsamente illuminato, reso ancora più opprimente dalla presenza di un arazzo che succhiava via tutta la luce che riusciva a giungere dal portone.

“Salute”, balbettò infine il maggiordomo dalle buffe movenze di lucertola. “Che cosa posso fare per voi?”

Lambert non perse tempo in convenevoli. Stirò con le dita la vecchia pergamena e la sventolò sotto il naso del maggiordomo, che dovette strizzare gli occhi per vederla meglio.

“L’ha affisso il vostro padrone, questo?”

Il maggiordomo afferrò il biglietto con entrambe le mani, allontanandolo il più possibile dal viso mentre cautamente ne ispezionava il contenuto. Lambert intuì dalle sue mosse impacciate che stava gradualmente perdendo la vista, malgrado non dimostrasse più di quarant’anni.

“Sì, mastro strigo, posso confermarvi che la mano che ha vergato queste lettere è quella del mio padrone. Intendete accettare il contratto?”

Il tono del maggiordomo era cauto e spaventato. Allo strigo stava bene così.

“Quando avrò parlato con il vostro padrone, allora si vedrà”, tagliò corto, laconico. Il maggiordomo annuì con riverenza.

“Vogliate seguirmi.”

Lambert, che sentiva la schiena squagliarsi sotto il sole e la testa trafitta da una miriade di molesti aghi, non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Seguì l’uomo – più basso della media e secco come un chiodo – attraverso l’angusto corridoio, osservando l’arazzo che aveva intravisto da fuori con la coda dell’occhio. Anche quello era vecchio e sbiadito e, come i fregi all’esterno, riportava un’epica scena di battaglia.

Il maggiordomo imbroccò una corta rampa di scale rivestite di marmo ingrigito, visibilmente consumato nei punti in cui le suole di centinaia di stivali l’avevano calpestato, e lo condusse dentro un parlatoio dal soffitto interamente occupato da rilievi rivestiti in foglia d’oro. Con il naso all’insù, Lambert constatò che in quella rinfusa di coppe, ninfe, fontane e grifoni non c’era nemmeno l’accenno a una scenetta di guerra. Quando riportò lo sguardo ad altezza naturale, sentì un fiotto acido risalirgli in gola, ma si trattenne all’ultimo dal vomitare sul tappeto ofieriano che ricopriva la pavimentazione di tutta la stanza.

“Vi prego di attendere qui il mio padrone, dopo che vi avrò annunciato. Sentitevi libero di rinfrescarvi con del vino”, disse il maggiordomo indicando una brocca decorata a sbalzo appoggiata su una cassapanca di legno incisa con un motivo floreale continuo, “e di prendere della frutta, se vi aggrada. Il mio padrone sarà da voi non appena possibile.”

L’odore corposo e zuccherino del vino provocò a Lambert un capogiro. Con uno sforzo di volontà, concentrò l’attenzione delle proprie narici sull’odore meno piacevole e decisamente più acre della polvere intrappolata nel tappeto; il suo stomaco smise immediatamente di contorcersi come un’anguilla incastrata dentro la rete di un pescatore.

“Credo che salterò il vino. Avete dell’acqua?”

“Certo, mastro strigo. Manderò qualcuno a portarvela immediatamente.”

Lambert osservò il curioso maggiordomo dalle movenze di rettile sparire dietro l’ennesimo arazzo tarmato. Probabilmente doveva nascondere un passaggio di servizio. Scrutò attentamente il parlatoio, claustrofobico tanto quanto il resto della torre – _“Stretto come il culo di un Troll”_ , avrebbe commentato, se al suo fianco ci fossero stati Eskel o Geralt – ma traboccante di anticaglie e oggetti messi lì per ribadire, come se l’esterno in marmi che sembravano molli ciuffi di burro non fosse stato sufficiente, la posizione sociale del suo proprietario. Un grosso specchio dalla cornice dorata occupava buona parte della parete est. Lambert scrutò il proprio riflesso e, con una smorfia, si passò una mano sugli occhi cerchiati da ombre violacee. Somigliava a uno strano ibrido tra un alcolizzato, un brigante e un insonne. La sua smorfia divenne ancor più pronunciata.

A strapparlo via dall’autocommiserazione ci pensò una fantesca in livrea che, silenziosa ed efficiente, portò via la brocca del vino e la sostituì con una d’acqua fresca, dall’invitante odore di ruscello. Le fontane di Ellander attingevano dalla miriade di piccoli rivi che lo scioglimento delle nevi montane portava a valle per tutta la stagione calda, permettendo agli abitanti di dissetarsi con acqua che non puzzasse di stagno e di muschio – e che non avesse un sapore altrettanto terribile.

Quando la fantesca se ne fu andata con un inchino veloce, Lambert tracannò la brocca d’acqua in tre lunghi sorsi, senza curarsi di asciugare i rivoli che dalla bocca gli erano scivolati giù per il mento e da lì sul pettorale della giubba.

Fuori, la calura del giorno era quasi insopportabile. Nella torre, invece, le temperature sembravano essersi bloccate su quelle della tarda primavera, e l’umidità che si mangiava gli arazzi e la paccottiglia rendeva l’aria fresca, sebbene pregna dell’olezzo di polvere e muffa tipico di certi scantinati cittadini.

Giusto per non essere costretto a starsene con le mani in mano, Lambert soppesò qualcuno dei vasi lasciati a impolverarsi sulle mensole; alcuni erano esotici, zerrikaniani oppure ofieriani, altri di foggia elfica, forme sinuose inadatte ad accogliere alcunché al loro interno. Un paio, incrostati di gemme, dovevano valere una piccola fortuna.

Stancatosi dei vasi, passò in rassegna le spade esposte sulla parete ovest. C’erano due spade corte ormai quasi del tutto arrugginite che stimò avere almeno tre secoli, sormontate da uno scudo in legno mangiato dai tarli che doveva essere altrettanto antico. Accanto a quelle, erano state montate al muro delle sciabole dalla forma slargata e la punta corta, affilata come un rasoio. Altre spade recavano incisioni quasi del tutto consumate, in runico elfico e in lingua comune, e la loro foggia era palesemente mahakamiana.

Anche le spade gli vennero presto a noia. Sbocconcellò una pesca raggrinzita con tutta la buccia, ma Matthijs Camann sembrava intenzionato a farlo aspettare.

Rassegnato, si accomodò su una panca, appoggiandovi senza riguardo gli stivali, e attese.

Lo studiolo era un buco minuscolo, dall’elegante soffitto a cassettoni quasi accarezzato dalle pile di libri e incartamenti che negli anni vi si erano accumulati, rendendolo più simile alla riserva di un mago cleptomane che ad un funzionale stanzino nel quale sbrigare la corrispondenza. Matthijs Camann sedeva dietro una scrivania dall’aria pesante, infestata di carte sparse e rendiconti gettati alla rinfusa, e aveva le dita macchiate d’inchiostro. Le linee sul suo volto altrimenti giovanile suggerivano un invecchiamento precoce e l’ampia veste da camera che indossava lo impinguiva oltremodo.

“Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora, mastro strigo. Nim mi ha informato del fatto che siete interessato al contratto – ma vi prego, sedete, sedete.”

Lambert prese posto su una delle sedie foderate di fronte alla scrivania, sebbene non amasse contrattare da seduto. I postumi della sbornia lo disturbavano ancora e, sospettava, l’avrebbero tormentato finché non avesse buttato giù una fiala di Miele Bianco, posto che gliene fosse rimasta dall’ultima volta che ne aveva preparata un po’. L’elisir Miele Bianco era una pozione prodigiosa, un intruglio creato per stimolare al massimo la produzione di enzimi detossinanti e ripulire il corpo da qualunque sostanza tossica senza troppe complicazioni. Mentre Matthijs Camann blaterava qualcosa su Ellander, sul tempo e sulla festa di Litha, Lambert si scoprì desiderare ardentemente il sapore viscoso e dolciastro della Miele Bianco sulla lingua.

“Molto interessante, davvero”, assentì, il sarcasmo evidente nella sua voce, quando Camann ebbe terminato un monologo del quale non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola. L’ellanderiano gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato. “Ma vorrei, se non vi dispiace, venire a questioni più importanti. Il contratto per esempio.”

L’uomo congiunse davanti a sé le mani macchiate d’inchiostro e Lambert poté notare che non erano affatto mani da nullafacente come si sarebbe aspettato, ma mani callose e forti, con un paio di dita deformate e innaturalmente appiattite, come se fossero rimaste schiacciate sotto un masso o colpite dalla testa di un maglio.

“La paga non vi soddisfa, mastro strigo? Posso alzarla di qualche centinaio di corone. Come vedete, i mezzi non mi mancano.”

Lambert scosse la testa.

“Parleremo di denaro quando avrò deciso se accettare il lavoro che proporrete. Quello che vorrei discutere con voi è la natura del contratto, dato che il vostro biglietto non spiega nulla, a parte il fatto che vorreste che qualcuno spezzasse una maledizione per conto vostro. Ebbene, semmai dovessi decidere di accettare, con cosa avrei a che fare? Raccontatemi tutto quello che potete e non siate parco di dettagli: se volete che rimuova una maledizione, cosa di per sé già dannatamente difficile, dovete dirmi tutto quello che sapete.”

Camann annuì, grave. Con un movimento goffo, si alzò dal suo scranno e si avvicinò alla finestra dai vetri colorati che illuminava lo studiolo e si versò una coppa di vino da una brocca posata su un treppiede.

“È una storia lunga. Preferite che ve la riassuma?”

“Dipende. La vostra storia ha per intero a che fare con la maledizione?”

“No, non tutta. Buona parte è una doverosa premessa.”

“Allora fate in modo che la premessa sia breve, signor Camann.”

L’uomo fece sì con la testa un paio di volte, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e buttare giù il suo vino in due sorsi.

“Bene, se volete che la premessa sia concisa, vi accontenterò. Dovete sapere che la mia famiglia è una delle più antiche e nobili di Ellander, ha collezionato cariche pubbliche e contribuito con innumerevoli donazioni alla vita del Tempio di Melitele, combattuto nell’esercito della Redania in più di una guerra, agito sempre come ci si aspetta che una famiglia nobile agisca – non vi tedierò con i dettagli, abbiamo detto di farla breve. Come capita sovente quando un casato si distingue in valore e fortuna dagli altri, la nostra famiglia ha attirato su di sé le ire di molti, negli anni. Il campione dell’odio cittadino nei nostri confronti era il casato degli Holbotz, maledetti redaniani arricchiti senza dio, e, beh, come potete ben immaginare –”

Lambert si tirò su a sedere, improvvisamente interessato. Nenneke, durante la sua visita al tempio, aveva accennato a risse, tafferugli e morti per le strade. Ora lo strigo iniziava a vederci più chiaro.

“Ne è nata una faida”, azzardò.

“Esattamente. Per grazia degli dèi io non ero qui ad assistervi, ho passato la maggior parte della mia vita sulle carovane ofieriane al di là del mare, ma da quello che ho saputo mentre ero laggiù sono rimasti a terra molti dei nostri – e molti dei loro, per i quali non provo assolutamente alcuna pena, se posso permettermi. Ma, ecco, è stata una faida cruenta, e per nulla pulita. Mio padre, i miei fratelli, le mie cognate…se ne sono andati tutti o avvelenati o sgozzati, e sono rimasto solo io. Anche se questo non è del tutto vero.”

“E degli Holbotz che ne è stato?”

Matthijs fece spallucce, versandosi altro vino rosso e portandosi la coppa alla bocca con la mano che tremava appena.

“Da quello che so, è scampato al massacro solo un bambino, che dieci anni fa era ancora in fasce. Non è più a Ellander e la torre degli Holbotz è stata messa all’asta. Non so chi l’abbia comprata.”

Lambert si grattò pensoso il mento. La barba stava iniziando a diventare un po’ troppo lunga per i suoi gusti, ma non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di radersi. Decise che l’avrebbe fatto, dopo aver sbrigato le ultime faccende con Camann.

“E per quanto riguarda la maledizione?”

L’uomo si volse verso la finestra, dandogli le spalle, e per un tempo che a Lambert parve infinitamente lungo si limitò a scrutare la piazza sotto di loro, che con il passare del tempo andava riempiendosi. Evidentemente, a Matthijs Camann piaceva gingillarsi inutilmente.

“Avete mai sentito parlare dell’orco di Ellander, mastro strigo?”, esordì il nobiluomo quando Lambert aveva già iniziato a perdere la pazienza. Sebbene seccato, lo strigo tornò a rilassarsi nella morbida sedia foderata, cercando di ricordare se avesse mai sentito parlare del famigerato orco, o di un qualsiasi ogroide che si aggirasse nei pressi di Ellander. Dopo aver minuziosamente frugato dentro ogni cassetto della sua memoria, dovette arrendersi all’evidenza e rispondere che no, non ne aveva mai sentito parlare – in sua difesa, l’ultima volta che aveva messo piede in città Matthijs Camann doveva essere stato ancora giovane, e nelle sparute visite che aveva fatto al tempio, per porgere i suoi saluti a Nenneke o per farsi sistemare qualche osso saldato male dopo un contratto, non aveva fatto altro che passarvi accanto di sfuggita.

L’ellanderiano si limitò a prendere atto della sua ignoranza con un cenno del capo.

“Vedete”, continuò, “è proprio l’orco il mostro dal quale vorrei che provaste a togliere la maledizione. Perché, come avrete ben intuito, quello che si nasconde tra le nostre montagne non è né un orco, né un ciclope, ma un uomo affetto da un maleficio. Nello specifico, si tratta di mio cugino Florian, che negli anni dell’infanzia mi è stato molto caro…”

“È fottutamente difficile liberare un uomo da una maledizione, signor Camann. E non è nemmeno sempre possibile, specie se è passato molto tempo da quando questa è stata pronunciata.”

“Me ne rendo conto, mastro strigo. Ma qualcosa si potrà pur tentare, no?”

Lambert fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Tentare? Sì, quello era fuor di dubbio. Per quel che gli concerneva, si sarebbe potuto anche tentare di costruire una scala alta fino al cielo per afferrare il sole con le mani, ma riuscire, riuscire per davvero, era tutt’altro paio di maniche.

“Non con le informazioni che mi avete dato finora. Chi ha maledetto vostro cugino? E con quale formula?”

Il nobiluomo buttò giù un’altra abbondante sorsata di vino. Un rivolo scuro, quasi violaceo, gli rotolò giù per la guancia flaccida, rasata di fresco, e macchiò l’ampio colletto della sua veste da camera.

“Sono riuscito a scoprire che fu Hildebrandt Holbotz a maledire il povero Florian, comodamente sdraiato sul suo letto di morte. Le esatte parole che ha pronunciato, temo, non le scopriremo mai.”

_Grandioso. Fottutamente grandioso._

Lambert si lasciò sfuggire un sogghigno sarcastico.

“E, di grazia, come pensate sia possibile spezzare un maleficio senza conoscere il contenuto della formula che l’ha generato? Non sono un cazzo di stregone, signor Camann. E sono sicuro che nemmeno uno stregone sarebbe in grado di lavorare, con il poco che siete stato in grado di mettere insieme.”

Matthijs sembrò farsi minuscolo nelle spalle.

“Vi prego”, disse in un sussurro, “almeno provate. Qualsiasi cosa possa sembrarvi anche remotamente efficace. Posso provvedere per voi una quantità di amuleti, ingredienti, formule alchemiche –”

Lambert si passò stancamente una mano sugli occhi. Il gioco di luci creato dalla miriade di frammenti colorati che componevano la finestra acuiva oltremodo la sua emicrania, e aveva già contratto le pupille al massimo della loro capacità per cercare un poco di sollievo da tutta quella luce spezzettata che gli feriva le cornee.

“Ve l’ho detto, non sono uno stregone. Ditemi…ditemi almeno dove pensate che si nasconda l’orco. Per seimila corone, penserò al dafarsi strada facendo.”

Il viso prematuramente incartapecorito del nobile ellanderiano si illuminò e per un attimo Lambert temette che l’avrebbe sollevato di peso dalla sedia per ingolfarlo in un abbraccio sudaticcio. La peggiore delle ipotesi, per fortuna, non si verificò, e Matthijs Camann si limitò ad allungare verso di lui la mano macchiata di nerofumo per suggellare il contratto.

“Grazie, mastro strigo. Seimila corone – e Florian dovrà uscirne indenne. Al diavolo, se tutto andrà per il verso giusto, ve ne darò settemila. E una sciabola ofieriana. Io non me ne faccio nulla, e ho pezzi di gran pregio disseminati per la torre.”

“Affare fatto. Allora, dove posso trovare il vostro orco?”

La strada che dal cancello sud portava al cuore di metallo e minerali delle colline mahakamiane brulicava di vita, a quell’ora del pomeriggio. Malgrado il sole a picco fervevano i preparativi per la festa di Litha, e dai villaggi gli ultimi ritardatari si accalcavano per assembrarsi ai piedi delle mura ad assistere ai giochi di prestigio di qualche mago o a osservare i capannelli di nani e gnomi che preparavano barili di esplosivo per lo spettacolo pirotecnico della sera. In sella al suo sauro, Lambert buttò giù le ultime gocce di Miele Bianco, lasciando che l’elisir smorzasse la presa brutale della nausea sul suo stomaco e trasformasse la sua emicrania in un vago ma tollerabile fastidio dietro le orbite.

Lanciò il cavallo al galoppo. La posizione del sole, in cielo, suggeriva che non fosse passato troppo tempo dal mezzogiorno; sarebbe ritornato dalla ricognizione prima di sera, se le coordinate suggerite da Matthijs Camann fossero state esatte.

Come scoprì a sue spese un paio d’ore dopo, le informazioni in mano a Camann erano utili quasi quanto un cappellino in seta durante un temporale. Le formazioni carsiche ai piedi delle montagne non erano abbastanza larghe e profonde perché potesse nascondervisi un orco, così Lambert fu costretto a perdere altro tempo per aggirarle e ritrovarsi su una delle Vie delle Gemme, i larghi sentieri consumati da centinaia di anni di ruote, di zoccoli e di stivali che portavano fino a Ellander – e da Ellander nel resto del Nord – le gemme preziose raccolte nelle miniere dei nani o trafugate dalle antiche tombe elfiche che ancora non erano state spogliate del tutto. Fu lì che si imbatté nel primo carretto rovesciato, poco lontano dal margine della strada. Era stato ribaltato con un colpo prodigioso e si era incagliato nel terreno molle di umidità in maniera innaturale. Il contenuto dei sacchi che trasportava era sparso qua e là tra gli alberi, e sembrava che nemmeno i briganti più arditi si fossero dati pena di andare a recuperare i grassi lingotti d’argento che brillavano sotto i raggi bollenti del sole.

Lo strigo si avvicinò per osservare meglio il macabro quadretto; sotto al carro erano rimasti schiacciati quelli che una volta dovevano essere stati nani, ma che ora somigliavano più a un paté grasso d’oca che a qualcosa di vagamente antropomorfo. Con una smorfia, si addentrò ancor di più nella macchia d’alberi che ricopriva quel lato della collina – era evidente che da tempo il flusso di merci che passava per quella via si fosse diradato, perché i sentieri che da sempre avevano battuto la boscaglia stavano iniziando a venire erosi pian piano dalla vegetazione.

Non ci mise molto a captare le tracce dell’orco, da lì. Rami spezzati e orme larghe cinque, sei volte quelle del suo piede suggerivano che la bestia fosse massiccia, gigantesca, lenta. L’avrebbe tenuto a mente, se le cose fossero precipitate mentre tentava di spezzare la maledizione.

Le impronte perfettamente conservate nel terreno ormai indurito dal calore estivo condussero Lambert verso ovest, su un interminabile saliscendi di sentierini sbiaditi che il suo cavallo non mancò di disapprovare con qualche nitrito lamentoso, all’imbocco di una cava ormai in disuso che recava ancora le tracce malconce del suo passato estrattivo – carrucole arrugginite e guide in legno per carretti e carriole finivano la loro corsa all’interno di un tunnel completamente buio, spazioso, dal quale risaliva potente il fetore di merda e di carne putrida.

_La tana dell’orco._

Lo strigo cercò di memorizzare il percorso che da Ellander portava alla caverna, prima di girare il suo sauro con uno strattone delle redini e provare a mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e un probabile incontro non pianificato con la creatura che una volta era stata Florian Camann. Non aveva ancora scoperto nulla di utile sulla maledizione e confrontarsi con l’orco senza poter far ricorso ad altro che le maniere forti sarebbe stato controproducente – nello specifico, l’avrebbe derubato di seimila, forse settemila corone novigradesi, grazie alle quali avrebbe potuto spendere il resto dell’estate a grattarsi la pancia e a contare gli animali da stalla che pascolavano sulle montagne prima di ritrarsi in qualche bordello e pagare per più ragazze a notte. Non che l’avrebbe fatto, a dirla tutta. L’immobilità non gli si addiceva e, per quanto avesse combattuto tutta la vita per scrollarsele di dosso, le paternali di Vesemir sul dovere e sul sacrificio avevano attecchito a sufficienza nel suo spirito da rendergli impossibile adagiarsi troppo a lungo sugli allori.

A quel pensiero si ritrovò a emettere un grugnito frustrato. Il vecchio avrebbe dovuto pagargli un’ammenda, per averlo reso così ligio al dovere.

Quando ritornò in città, i festeggiamenti per Litha fervevano. Per raggiungere la torre di Matthijs Camann dovette farsi strada a spintoni e gomitate. Gli stregoni incantavano la gente con piccole illusioni in movimento; il cielo sopra a Ellander era pieno di cavallini fatti d’aria che correvano, di delfini che agitavano la coda e di barchette con le vele spiegate che attraversavano a gran velocità tutti i quartieri, da quelli più sordidi della Città Bassa a quelli signorili con le loro torri di zucchero, dove le fontane erano state colorate artificialmente per spruzzare acqua nelle sgargianti tonalità dello stemma del principato, il giallo e l’arancione.

La piazza delle torri traboccava di gente eccitata per i giochi pirotecnici. Le dame, rigorosamente vestite negli stessi toni caldi che si vedevano nelle fontane, profumavano così tanto che le narici di Lambert iniziarono a pizzicare non appena ebbe messo piede all’imboccatura dello spiazzo.

Bestemmiò quando un festone gli si impigliò intorno alla testa.

_Chi cazzo ha avuto la brillante idea di far decorare la piazza dai nani?_

Una bambina gli pestò un piede. Lui le rivolse un’occhiata così carica d’astio che la piccola sparì tra la folla festante urlando e tremando di paura.

Stizzito, scrollò il battente della torre dei Camann con così tanta foga da lasciare il bronzo segnato per sempre.

Come al mattino, fu il maggiordomo dall’aria di lucertola ad aprire il portone, ma a differenza di com’era stato qualche ora prima, Matthijs non lo lasciò ad attendere per un tempo indefinibile nel parlatoio al piano terra.

Invero, quando lo raggiunse nel suo caotico studiolo, l’uomo sembrava ansioso e, sebbene avesse indossato brache e farsetto nei colori cittadini, poco incline a fare festa.

“Allora? Avete visto Fabian? Che ne è di lui? Come sta?”, lo aggredì, coppa di vino alla mano.

Senza attendere che il padrone di casa lo invitasse a farlo, Lambert si stravaccò sgraziatamente su una delle comode sedie imbottite e iniziò a giocherellare distrattamente con il suo medaglione.

“Calmatevi, signor Camann. Non ho visto l’orco e, credetemi, è stato meglio così. So dove trovarlo, in ogni caso: pare che risieda stabilmente in una cava in disuso sulle colline, dalle parti della Via delle Gemme – gli orchi sono estremamente territoriali, dev’essere sempre stato lì. Se volete che provi a liberarlo dalla maledizione, dovete raccontarmi qualcosa di lui, qualcosa di intimo e importante, per darmi modo di fare leva sulle sue emozioni umane – o su quel che ne resta”, spiegò. “Sempre ammesso che gliene siano rimaste”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, quando si accorse che la fiamma della speranza stava brillando fin troppo viva dietro gli occhi chiari di Matthijs.

La verità era una e indisputabile: le maledizioni erano orribili. Quelle lanciate in punto di morte da una persona profondamente colma di risentimento, erano orrende almeno tre volte tanto. Scacciare una maledizione del genere senza avere in mano la formula esatta che l’aveva causata riduceva spaventosamente le possibilità di riuscita su una scala che andava da zero a uno – entrambi numeri dannatamente bassi. Camann sembrava non capire quel semplice concetto, o addirittura ignorarlo di proposito, convinto che il provvidenziale intervento di uno strigo avrebbe potuto rendergli l’amato cugino così come l’aveva lasciato tanti anni prima, intatto nel corpo e nello spirito.

Anche quell’eventualità era statisticamente impossibile.

“Non potreste essere – sì, insomma, ecco – un poco più ottimista, mastro strigo?”

Lambert non nascose un moto di stizza.

“In tutta franchezza? No. Vostro cugino è un orco e la persona che l’ha reso tale è morta senza raccontare ai quattro venti come e perché, perciò ho ben poco su cui basarmi per portare a termine il lavoro che chiedete. Quindi, per favore, ditemi qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa – sulla vita, gli amori e le abitudini del vostro caro cuginetto, o dovrete pagare uno stregone per venirne a capo. E, con i tempi che corrono, seimila corone non vi basteranno nemmeno a mandare una lettera a uno di loro, perché gli stregoni muovono il culo dalle diecimila in su.”

Il viso di Camann si contrasse in una smorfia.

“Se le cose stanno così, bene. Da dove comincio, mastro strigo?”

“Dal vostro rapporto, forse? Dalle vostre scappatelle giovanili?”

C’era un velo di scherno nella voce dello strigo, ma l’ellanderiano non se ne accorse, o se lo percepì si limitò a lasciar correre, attaccandosi al suo prezioso vino come un vitello alle mammelle di una mucca. Quando ebbe tracannato una coppa di rosso iniziò a parlare, stordendo Lambert con un fiume di parole.

“Come vi ho già detto, io e Florian eravamo molto vicini da ragazzi. Facevamo tutto insieme, dalle cavalcate fuori città alle prime esperienze nei bordelli. Ci somigliavamo, tutti credevano fossimo fratelli, e mi andava bene così ché con i miei fratelli il rapporto non è mai stato dei migliori. Io non avevo interesse per la guerra, mi piacevano i numeri e l’odore delle spezie, ed è stato Florian il primo a suggerirmi di intraprendere l’attività mercantile e anche, in minima parte, a vincere le resistenze di mio padre nei confronti di una professione tanto degradante per un nobile. Ma suppongo che questo non sia importante, vero? No, suppongo di no. Voi volete qualcosa di concreto, di tangibile, non le rimembranze di uno sciocco sentimentale. Lo capisco, è il vostro mestiere – “

Lambert avrebbe voluto replicare che no, il suo mestiere non era quello di liberare creature mostruose dalle loro maledizioni ma di ammazzarle per impedire che causassero danni agli esseri umani, ma lasciò che il nobiluomo proseguisse con il suo racconto.

“Non posso darvi niente del genere, temo”, continuò Camann, “ma forse…forse qualcun altro sì. Avete accennato a eventuali scappatelle giovanili, vero?”

“Mh-mh.”

“Ne ricordo una in particolare. Si chiamava Lissa, lavorava in un bordello che sorgeva dove una volta c’era stata la bottega di un armaiolo, credo che il nome del posto fosse La Vecchia Armeria o qualcosa del genere. Ad ogni modo – Lissa. Lui l’amava perdutamente. Trovate lei e avrete quello che vi serve. Da quello che so, è la tenutaria di una casa di piacere che si trova nel distretto dei mercanti…ma potrei sbagliarmi, non sono un gran frequentatore di bordelli.”

La confessione non mancò di fargli arrossire ancor di più le guance rese già rubizze dall’abuso di vino. Lambert si annotò mentalmente il nome e promise che avrebbe fatto un salto al bordello per verificare le informazioni che aveva ricevuto. Prima di congedarsi da Matthijs, però, decise di sedare una piccola curiosità che aveva iniziato a stuzzicarlo nel pomeriggio, mentre seguiva le orme dell’orco su e giù per le colline di Mahakam.

“Perché volete che qualcuno spezzi la maledizione proprio adesso? Da quanto ho capito, il vostro caro cugino calca la terra in panni di mostro da un po’, perciò – perché adesso?”

L’ellanderiano esitò, prima di rispondere.

“Non temete, non vi siete infilato in qualche oscura trama familiare, mastro strigo. Io stesso sono il primo a detestarle. Vedete, la mia ricerca non è nata dal nulla…è iniziata quando, quattro anni fa, ho fatto ritorno sul Continente in pianta stabile da Ofier. All’inizio non credevo che l’orco potesse davvero essere Florian, ma con il tempo – beh, la storia già la sapete. Ho fatto le domande giuste alle persone giuste. E non ho mai trovato nessuno che fosse disposto ad aiutarmi, né della vostra gilda, né di quella degli stregoni.”

“Ah. Chissà perché.”

Il sarcasmo era evidente nel tono tagliente della voce dello strigo. Camann strinse appena la presa sulla sua coppa, ma lasciò correre anche quell’ennesima insolenza.

Lambert tornò sulla piazza che erano appena iniziati i giochi pirotecnici. Si appoggiò pigramente al mozzicone di una colonna e, solitario, si godette lo spettacolo, andandosi a cercare un angolo in cui dormire soltanto quando anche l’ultima brace fu bruciata nel cielo ammantato di stelle.


End file.
